Keeping Secrets
by kMONEYY
Summary: Moving to Forks was the best Idea I've ever had..." Katelyin and her family have just recently moved to Forks, and her first day there, she meets someone who she's sure will change her life forever: Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Submit Date:  
June 20th, 2008**

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own Jacob Black, but Katelyin is my own character, (c) me  
Jacob Black (c) Stephenie Meyer; Twilight series.

Um, this is the first part of Keeping Secrets. It's mainly romance, but _very little_ action, since I totally suck at writing action stuff. I really hope you enjoy it. :

**PART ONE--**

Moving to Forks was a good idea. My father had decided out of the blue to move-- and I got to pick where. I was tired of living in Texas. Sure, it was a great place. We had two horses, and more than enough land for the both of them. The school system was great, our house was just enough for my mother, father, and myself. But I was tired of being in the hot sun all the time, I was tired of tornados, and I was tired with being in the same place. I'd only been to a few other states- Kansas, Oklahoma, and Arkansas. Those were all for horse things. Camps, competitions, shows, things like that. I did some research, and it took me nearly three months just to come up with a place to live. I wanted something where I could trail ride a lot, where I could just sit and listen to nothing, and where the sun wouldn't scorch my skin all the time. Forks was just the place. Sure, it was really wet and cloudy, but I thought it was time for a drastic change. Texas was getting on my nerves.

It was the best idea I've ever had in my life. School wouldn't start for another two weeks, so I had enough time. Before we moved, I went school shopping according to the climate there. I bought a little bit of everything. Long sleeves, shorts, hoodies, sweaters, sun dresses -which I wore most often- and a few pairs of new shoes. And, of course, we never flew. We always drove. My family was afraid of planes, as was I, so flying was never even a part of the adventure. The drive was days long, but we made it-- not to mention the expenses. Food, gasoline, hotels- when we needed them desperately.

Then finally we arrived.

Now I could sit comfortably on the bed. I closed my eyes with a sigh, my back aching from carrying things upstairs. My bedroom was the only one on this floor. My parents had the master bedroom downstairs, and I had the whole second floor to myself. I was too tired to even get up to go say goodnight to the horses, but I would see them in the morning. Before I closed my eyes, I looked around my room. My computer wasn't hooked up, and it was sitting on the light brown desk close to the window. Inspirational means, I figured. Looking out my window, I could see the front and side yards- the left side yard held the two horses we owned. One was a sixteen-hand buckskin mare, and the other was a fourteen and-a-half hand palomino mare with a little strawberry blonde mixed into her mane and tail. She was prettiest, I had always thought, and she was youngest and most spirited. She was my play horse, but the buckskin was always my trail-rider. My walls were white and I was fine with that, beings that most of the things I owned were white. White was peaceful and it helped my temper, which was out of control as it is. I even had to take medication for it. I suppose I'm somewhat bipolar, but I don't care. I don't ever tell anyone, because nobody needs to know. My bedspread was a light blue, and there was a thin sheet of canopy hanging from the ceiling around my bed- white, of course. My silver radio was plugged into the wall sitting atop the white nightstand next to my bed that had two drawers full of crap. Mostly paper for me to write or doodle, or whatever I felt like doing. My television sat directly across from my bed, pressed against the wall with my silver video game system below it, not yet plugged in. My closet was right next to my bedroom door. It would probably take me a while to be able to remember that the left one was the door that lead out into the hallway, and not the closet.

I sighed, glad I was already in my pajamas. Without calling down to my parents, I flicked off the lights. The streetlights lining the street were enough light to go in my bedroom that I didn't have to leave my television on during tonight-- but just tonight. I was terrified of the dark. My eyes already drooping, i crawled under the comforter, pulling the blanket over my shoulders, and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**- - - - - - - - -**

I always woke quickly. It was never groaning and falling back to sleep, my eyelids never fluttered. Once my eyes were open, that was it-- I was awake. I sighed, rubbing my head and mussing my hair to be already worse than it was. I rubbed my eyes, standing up on wobbly and asleep legs, shuffling over to my window to open it up. The air was cool, but the sun was faintly shining through the clouds. Today would be my first day to experience Forks.

I grabbed what i would wear today and opened the door. Of course, it had to be the closet I opened on accident. I tried the other door and was successful, walking onto the hallway with bare feet. I took steps down the hallway to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. The usual morning routine took place-- showering, drying my hair, brushing my hair and teeth, and finally dressing. I kept it simple today wearing black jean capris and a pastel pink shirt with black and white tennis shoes, which were waiting downstairs. I shuffled downstairs, my morning walk not my fastest, and almost gasped when my feet hit the tile of the kitchen. My mother stood in front of the toaster, buttering bread whereas my father was nowhere in sight.

"Morning, Katey," Mom hummed, in her usual chipper mood. She was always happy, always smiling, showing off her perfect teeth. If only I'd had them. I had to have braces in the fifth grade, but just got them taken off three years ago. I smiled, close-mouthed, and nodded. "Going out for a ride?"

I nodded. "In a little bit." I ran my fingers through my black hair. It was short and stringy, reaching barely the base of my neck. In some places, it reached only abuot my chin. It was random, and usually acted that way. I sighed, taking a seat at the table and resting my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. I didn't usually wear makeup. I didn't see the point. I wasn't here to impress anybody, anyways. I was bored already of sitting in one place. I would go outside.

I walked out, surprised that the air was cooler than it was before. I hadn't even gotten off the porch before I went back upstairs and grabbed a sweater, pulling it over my head. I was going to put my hair up in a ponytail, but it was too cold. I smiled, hearing the soft nicker of both of the horses as I approached the paddock fence after making my way outside. My tennis shoes made a crunching sound when they walked across the gravel driveway and fell silent once they stepped on the dew-covered grass. This place was so green! I felt like things would only get better. I looked up at the bucksin, who I had named Tank even though she was female, and brushed her face with my hands. The palomino, Missus, got impatient and bit at Tank and I frowned. Jealous. I reached forward to rub her warm nose with my hand, smiling. I loved them both. I ducked down, stepping between the planks of the fence and then stood up, in the fenced area, walking to the tack shed and opening it. Both horses followed me. I pulled out a purple halter and clipped on a black lead rope, sliding it over Tank's face and swatting Missus away. She slumped away, now more interested in the sweet green grass. I made a lynch knot around a post that we had placed there for tying horses down, and threw the saddle blanket over Tank's back, adjusting it to the proper position. I heaved the saddle onto her back, buckling it and pulling it in the right places, and finally unhooked her halter and put it around her neck, sliding the bit into her mouth. She took it easily, she'd been doing this since she was three and she was now seventeen, and buckled the halter where need be. I took the halter off from around her neck and hung it on the fence, walking with the reins in my hand to lead Tank and I out.

It took a while to get to my destination. A quiet and comfortable ride down a few streets until I saw a trail I thought would be interesting. Of course, it was daring, and maybe even dangerous, to ride on a trail I'd not inspected beforehand, but I did it anyway. We entered the wall of trees, the trail thin but just wide enough for Tank to fit comfortably in. I surveyed the area without words, afraid that if I blink I would miss something beautiful. This area was perfect- the trail was smooth, the scenery was amazing, but something was off. No animals. I heard no rustle of rabbits or weasles, I could hear no singsonging birds. It was odd, but I thought nothing of it.

It was only a million sighs of contentment later that I had come to a clearing. I blinked. This area was perfect. It was a perfectly ovular clearing, with fallen trees and big boulders to sit on, even place enough that there was no way Tank could get away from me. I slid off, deciding to give my backside a rest, stretching and bringing the rens over Tank's head to lead her fully into the clearing. I thought for a moment, and slid Tank's reins back over her neck and decided to let her off to graze int he clearing, sitting on the ground, resting my back on a fallen and decaying tree. This area was pretty enough. But even though I had stepped away from Tank and let her off on her own, she held her head high, staring to the side. Her ears perked up and the whites of her eyes began to show, her nostrils flaring. I furrowed my brows. She usually got like this if she smelled something new. But what had they never come across? They'd seen rabbits, bears, deer, everything. What could be out here that wasn't everywhere else?

"Looking for Bigfoot?" I mumbled to Tank. I smiled, but in the pit of my stomach I felt nervous. Her feet were spread apart in a defensive stance and her muscles flexed, her breathing slowing. She was petrified of whatever it was. Well, they'd never come across llamas, but I doubted that any of those were out here. I stood up, making my way slowly over to her. I put a hand lightly on her neck and the muscle twitched beneath my hand. Still, she didn't move. I heard her rumble low in her throat, barely blinking as she looked off to her right, my left. I heard a crack, and Tank flinched back, jumping off the ground a bit. She turned, paying no mind to me and knocked me down with her big body, trotting right by me. I hit the ground on my butt, but thought nothing of it. I stood back up, watching Tank trot around in circles, throwing her head around and nickering nervously. "Hey, hey, girl, settle down." I reached out to Tank and she cautiously came towards me, allowing me to stroke her nose, right above her upper lip. My eyes furrowed, and I mumbled comforts to her. What could scare her so bad? Then another crack. Whatever she was afraid of, it was getting closer and louder. Now my heart started to beat faster. I bit my lip, hoisting myself back onto the saddle and patting Tank's neck, murmuring comforts trying to calm her down. Still, she wanted to leave. She pawed at the ground, eager to leave, and I finally I turned back onto the trail we had come. It would take at least twenty minutes to get back out of these woods. Fifteen, maybe, if we picked up the pace. She wanted to run, but I could only let her go at a slow trot- I was afraid we would hit or trip over something and that would be bad for most of us- mainly me. About three minutes since we'd been riding away, still at an uneasy trot, I heard it; It was a perfect howl, just like the ones I heard in the movies. It was close, and off to my left. My heart picked up it's already rapid pace. It was chasing us.

I let Tank go a little bit faster, and now we were at a medium lope, and I ducked my head close to her neck, just in case branches were in my way above me. The saddle horn hit my chest, and I was sure it would be bruised, but that was alright. I was terrified in my current situation. I wasn't paying attention to see what had happened, but Tank reared her front half up, giving a shrill whinny and I fell off, not expecting that action. Something howled again and sounded close. Whatever it was had darted right in front of Tank, but I had gotten no look at it. That was all I could think of as I fell off, my head hitting the ground. It wasn't soft, whatever my head hit and I heard a sharp crack and groaned, almost immediately falling into darkness.

I groaned through closed lips, closing my eyes until I thought they would rip. Had I just woken up? I couldn't remember. All I knew was that I was having the worst headache I'd ever had in my life. What happened? I sat up, the cool air on my arms and face a signal that I was still outside. My eyes seemed to shake as I tried to look around, my eyes watering because of the pain in the back of my head. I whined, wanting to start bawling. It hurt so bad. The clearing was big, wherever I was, and I could hear something tearing grass. I glanced to my left to look at someone's back, standing next to Tank as she munched cheerily on green grass. I grabbed my head as a new wave of pain washed over me, making the back of my eyeballs hurt. Whoever was standing with Tank took quick steps my way and kneeled down in front of me, his hands on his knees. I could tell it was a him by his voice. He said something, but I was too hurt to care _what _he said. I only whined again, still wanting to cry forever. I could feel hands on my shoulders. They were hot, like he'd been sitting in the sun for hours on end. It felt good on my cold shoulders.

"Hey, hey, look at me-" He said, whover it was. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"I can't," I groaned, lowering my head more. "My eyes hurt, and so does my head." My voice cracked and I could feel hot tears mix into my eyelashes. I didn't want to cry, but I was hurting bad enough to where I almost didn't care. I still didn't look at the face of the stranger who was there with me. His hands were big, they fully covered my tiny, slim shoulders.

"I have to take you somewhere," His voice exclaimed. I shook my head, breathing heavily so I wouldn't vomit. "Why not?" He snapped.

"I can't leave Tank here." I couldn't. I couldn't let whatever it was that was chasing it kill her. I couldn't leave her here to be beast food. "She'd get eaten by the..." My voice trailed off and I groaned again. The pain was always there, throbbing, but it intensified as random waves washed through my head, making me just want to roll over and die. My hand trailed to the back of my head, and I touched the sorest spot on my head, feeling a scab, around it still being wet. I brought my shaking hand back to where I could see it, looking at the little bit of red-black liquid on my fingers. Blood.

"There's no way that I can just have you sit here," He said, grunting with displeasure.

"I won't go with you," I breathed, groaning my words. "unless you ride her back. I'll even sit on your lap, just don't leave her here." He sighed, and stood up, and I could hear his footsteps and four big heavy thumps rythmicly falling on the ground behind him. He lead Tank over and leaned back down. "You don't even have to do anything until..." my words were getting slower, and so was my speech. My eyes felt like they were being drawn shut by some invisible force. I was so tired. "we get out of this wood. Do you know how to ride?" My words were getting harder for myself to hear, and everything was getting blurrier by the second.  
"I can figure out, I'm sure." Then, I fell asleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

I could hear mumbling. I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt as if they were sewn shut. I sighed, still wanting my eyes to open, but my body refused to let them. I heard them talk, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I furrowed my brows, wiggling my body against the softness of whatever I'd been sleeping on. I heard a gasp, and finally a touch to my arm. My eyes finally opened and i blinked into the dull light of the living room I was in. I was sleeping on a couch, my head rested on a pillow, but it was wet. Some of it, anyway. I looked up into the face of my concerned mother, behind her stood my father, just as worried.

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're okay, your father and I had been worried sick all day," She breathed, rubbing my forehead. I sighed and it turned into a groan. I turned my head to look at everyone in the room. I focused on the two males who were sitting across the room, that had been talking to my parents. One of them was in a wheelchair. He had brown skin, and long gray hair that was tied into a braid. How far it went down his back, I couldn't tell. His face was covered with wrinkles, but his eyes were twinkling with concern- but all the while he looked ancient and wise. He was indian, obviously. Then I looked at the male who stood up. He stood straight, his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans that were stained with grease, grass, and dirt. His shirt was loose, but still his muscles seemed to erupt from the black of it. His arms were thin, but still muscular, his shoulders broad and his jaw set. He was gorgeous. His dark brows were furrowed over dark brown eyes and his hair was about shoulder length, shaggy around his face. His lips were thin, and set in a concerned frown.

"Mom," I mumbled, attempting to sit up. I made it, but my head was spinning. "Take me to the doctor." I opened my mouth just the slightest bit, feeling vomit tease my throat and stomach. I groaned, leaning over the couch. Someone had placed a big bucket at the side of it, obviously knowing it would probably happen. I tucked my hair behind my ears, grinding my teeth together and breathing through my nose, I heard my mother say something, but it was drowned out by the noise of blood rushing through my ears. And then, it happened. I coughed after the nasty mix came out of my mouth, not ready for more, but I knew it would come eventually. I felt as disgusting as it tasted and I groaned. "Mom," I groaned again. "Please, I hurt so-" I didn't have time to finish before I threw up again.

"Okay, okay. Josef, we have to take her to the doctor." My mom stood up, turning her head to face dad. I didn't look up, even when big strong arms scooped me up. They weren't my fathers, that's for sure. They were hot-- did this boy have a fever. I glanced up through half lidded eyes at the one who held me, right into the soft face of the smiling indian boy.

"Hi," He greeted cheerily. I wished I could talk. I wished my breath didn't smell like vomit. I wish I felt better. My mouth tipped up crookedly, trying to smile as best as I could in my current condition. He only chuckled, flashing a row of perfectly white teeth, which made me feel even worse about my appearance. Every second longer I looked at his face, the uglier I felt. I felt like I was wrapped in a heater blanket, even when I was carried outside into the cool air. I glanced around slowly, sure and careful not to turn too fast that I make myself vomit again. Our white truck was parked next to a red VW Rabbit. To the truck was hooked up our white horse trailer.

"Thanks for bringing her." I looked down when I spoke to him, so he couldn't see my ugly face. I knew he was smiling again by the way he spoke.

"No problem, I didn't stay on her after we left the woods." The boy opened the back door to the truck, gingerly laying me down in the back seat. I took a last look at his smiling face. "I'll come to say hi tomorrow, when you're in better condition to speak. Take it easy." And with that, the door was closed.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

I had to have seven stitches in the back of my head, and luckily, they didn't have to buzz any of my hair off to make it happen. But I did have to keep my hair out of the way. I sectioned the top half and pulled it back into a barett, letting the rest fall in it's normal way. It was the day after the accident, Tank was back where she belonged, and so was I.

"Katelyin!" I heard my mother's shrill voice call, right in the middle of my teeth-brushing. I spit out the toothpaste I had in my mouth, but continued brushing as I rushed downstairs, only to see the indian boy at the door. Immediately, my face flushed. He was even more good-looking in the daytime. His skin was a russet color, like copper. He was smiling, flashing his white teeth, and it made his eyes sparkle the dark brown that they were. He was leaned against the open doorframe, his hands in the pockets of his grease-stained pants, wearing a white shirt today. Even though it was somewhat loose, it still confimed his muscles. They weren't bulging and disgusting, but they were perfect for him- the way he looked, how tall he was. Man, was that boy tall.

"Hi," I mumbled, completely awestruck at his gorgeous appearance. It sounded funny with a toothbrush in my mouth. His smile broadened and he chuckled.  
"Hey, glad you're alright." He pushed himself off of the doorframe but kept his hands in his pockets, taking two steps forward. My stitches itched, my face burned with embarassment at my current state of ugliness, and the toothpaste was burning my tongue. Yum, germ-fighting action. Without words, I turned and rushed up the stairs, down the hall, and back into the bathroom. I couldn't change right this minute, because it would just be weird. So, i rinsed my mouth with mouthwash before dousing my hot face with cool water and drying it, checking my appearance. I was in a pair of green plaid boys boxers, and a dark blue spagetti strap tanktop, bare feet, my skinny legs showing. Sure, I was comfortable with my weight- I wasn't disgustingly skinny, but I wasn't close to fat by any means. I just had no figure. I was displeased with my board-like body, and went downstairs, trying to seem as casual as possible. But it was hard to st ay casual around such an inhumanly gorgeous being as the indian boy. Oh, Lord, I didn't even know his name. With my head down, watching my bare feet, I started back down the hall, my steps bigger and faster than normal. Then my eyes fell on a pair of dirty work boots and I looked up, giving a little yelp. I stepped back, feeling too close to the indian boy. My face flushed, and I could feel heat rise to my ears.

"In a hurry?" He asked, flashing a crooked grin. I didn't say anything, only stared up dumbly at his face. "I'm Jacob Black, by the way." He didn't stick out a hand for me to shake, so I locked my hands together behind my back. I tried to smile, but it was an ugly one, I was sure of it. I felt like it was off- like I looked like the Joker from Batman. Gross.

"Um, Katelyin." I nodded, my smile shrinking. "But please, call me Katey." Again, I smiled. He chuckled. It sounded like gruff wind chimes, but his voice was all the same soothing and smoothe. Then a thought crossed my mind. With my hands still behind my back, I asked, "How did you find me? You know, in the woods..." My head tilted to the side, and my brows furrowed just the tiniest bit. His smile shrunk.

"I heard howls, and when I was walking towards them, I heard your horse, uh..." His voice trailed off, trying to remember the name.

"Tank," I added, waiting for him to go on.

"Yeah, Tank. I was walking and I heard Tank and you yelled, and I found you, and took you to that clearing, where I could set you down in a bigger place." He shrugged before continuing. "You were knocked out for about fourty-five minutes after I took you there, and then I took you to my place. You'd been gone long enough to give your parents a spook- all day, apparently. You were asleep for a good four hours at my house. The deputy came knocking on our door, saying that you were lost and stuff. I said we had you here, that I found you in the forest, and your parents came and loaded up your horse, and waited for about three hours before you woke up. The end." He smiled again, making my blush even more intense. I felt like a fool. My face was so obviously red.

"Uh, well. Thanks." I cracked a smile, hoping I didn't look as bad as I thought I would. Good Lord, Jacob was so handsome.

"Come on, your mom's got lunch ready for you," He turned around. "and I." I could feel him smiling, and I smiled to, biting my lower lip.

Jacob Black stayed for a few hours- I was glad for that. But I wasn't glad that the whole time I was a babbling idiot. Whenever he asked me a question, I studdered, I blushed, I looked down and fidgeted. I was completely brain-dead. And finally, when he decided to leave for home, he asked if I would walk with him to his car. Of course I would, there was no way I couldn't follow behind him, drooling, wanting to see more of him.

Turning, after reaching the red VW, he flashed that brilliantly bright smile that made me want to fall to the floor, leaning against the hood of the car.  
"Wanna go do something tomorrow? If you're free, that is." His smile shrank a little, now now showing his teeth. He had dimples in his cheeks. I smiled, feeling like my face would break. I was holding back my smile, of course, because I was embarassed that my real smile was stupid. I'd never really seen myself smile... I nodded my head, biting my lower lip.

"Yeah. Uh, stop by around noon, and we'll decide what we should do ahead of time." My heart started beating faster and faster with ever second he stood there. He stood back up on his feet, pushing himself off the hood of the Rabbit.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then." He extended a big hand forward, and it was only then that I realized I had to crane my neck just to look up at his face. He had to be close to six-foot. His fingers gingerly brushed my hair, sweeping it across my cheek. His eyes sparkled and his smile grew. "Bye, Katey." He climbed into the car, leaving me breathless. My face felt like it had melted at his touch, and my heart was a puddle at my feet. My lips had parted, and even they were warm with a blush.

I could only wonder why someone as amazing as Jacob Black could want to look at me, Katelyin Deakon. But I was sure glad for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Submit Date:  
June 21st, 2008******

I know this one's really lame.  
I didn't really plan out what I was going to write, but I just wrote what came to my head. There's a little bit of the romancey stuff towards the end, but not much.  
Oh- and later, you'll find out why Jacob immediately took a liking to her. ;

**Jacob Black (c) S. Meyer; Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn  
Katelyin Deakon (c) K. Navarro**

**PART TWO--**

The day took forever to get over with. I greatly anticipated the one to come. I wanted to see Jacob, and be his friend, and be close to him. Ha! What a silly girl I was, already wanting to be close with Jacob Black. The morning wouldn't come fast enough, and I felt like sleep wouldn't come at all. I glanced over at the glowing green numbers on my clock. It was almost 3 am. I groaned. I wasn't even tired. Sitting up, I flicked on the light and closed my door, heading over to where my computer was. Since I had time, I might as well hook it up.

Once that was done, I sat in the chair and it creaked. Computer chairs always creaked, and that annoyed me. I turned on the screen, and the tower, and the computer hummed quietly, the fan inside making a whirr of noise. The screen came on, blue at first, then black, then my background came on and the desktop items came up. I figured I'd just surf, maybe listen to music or read. After looking at video game reviews, reading a few webcomics, and doodling on my graphics tablet, I was totally bored. And it was only 4 am. I sighed, pulling my knees close to my chest and lay my forehead on them, my shoulders relaxing and my hands sitting on top of my head. I opened my eyes, hearing a tap. On glass? Just a bird. I closed my eyes again, but gasped and whipped my head around, hearing my window open. My wide blue eyes scanned my room, and fell on the window that Jacob Black had opened. My jaw dropped open. He sat outside on the small patch of roof that was below my window.

"You really shouldn't leave your windows unlocked at night. A theif might break in." He sneered mischeviously, stepping through the window, his bare feet touching my white carpet. My eyebrows knit together. Should I be angry at him for inviting himself into my room at four in the morning? Yes, I should, but I was more shocked than anything. I stood up, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, how dare you come barging into my room like this!" I whispered as loud as I could, looking as angry as possible. "I don't even know you well enough for you to be doing this. Get out of my house, now." I pointed my finger at the window and Jacob only smiled bigger, but it quickly turned into a fake pout. I couldn't say no to his beautiful face. Sitting for a minute in pretend anger, I sighed and slid back under the covers of my bed, having waltzed over to it. "Go away, Jacob Black."

"You know," He sneered, not at all bothering to whisper. "You don't have to say my first _and _last name. It makes it sound like you're angry at me." I could feel the end of my bed shift under his weight and I sat up, sure to wrap the blankets around my exposed shoulders and my head, covering all but my face. He smiled cheesily at me, chuckling. "You look like a caterpillar." My face flushed and I frowned, my bottom lip poking out just the slightest bit.

"Thank you," I groaned, pulling the comforter off of my head. I still kept it wrapped tightly around my body, all but my head and neck. But I could still feel Jacob's eyes on me, and the warmth of his smile. I sat for a minute, starting to fume as I overlooked the situation: four am, and I have a boy in my room- who happens to be shirtless and shoeless. My eyes trailed to his bare chest. Of course he was muscular. Wearing a shirt did him no justice. If it was my choice, I'd make him walk around shirtless everywhere. His skin was perfect. No scars, no flaws, not a freckle or a bump. It was a perfect russet color.

"Staring's rude, you know." I snapped back to reality when Jacob caught me in my drooling stare. I was embarassed, of course, for acting like a fool.

"So is climbing into my room at four in the morning," I retorted quickly, trying as best as I could to hide my blush. "But you don't seem to care, now do you? Now, Jacob, you have to leave." The last part sounded nicer than I intended for it to, and his smile vanished. His eyes swept from my face, to my nightstand, on it being a little orange bottle of my medication. He leaned forward, putting a hand on the other side of me, bringing his body much too close, and his chest was right in my face. He scooped up the pill bottle, making a rattling noise, and crossed his legs at the end of my bed, reading the label.

"You're bipolar?" He asked, as if disgusted, and wrinkled his nose. My brows furrowed and I leaned forward to grab the bottle, my hands trying to pry his fingers from it, but he was too strong for my tinyness. He smiled at my attempts and grunts to pull his hands free, and at the fact that I was more embarassed than I'd been since I met him. Just yesterday, actually. I could practically hear his devilish grin as he dropped the bottle silently to the bed and grabbed my hands before I could grab the bottle. My hands were so tiny in his, and his hands were so hot! It felt like he had a fever. I looked down, praying that my eyelashes were hiding my eyes just enough so that he couldn't see them. I wished I could just vanish alltogether. His hands squeezed mine, and I could feel my bones rub together.

"You're hurting me, Jacob," I mumbled, attempting to further myself from him. I couldn't speak anything louder than a tone above a whisper. I felt like I would cry. I was embarassed that he was here, and I was ugly, and now he knows I'm a freak on medication so I won't lose my temper or throw fits. I could feel his grip loosen, and my hands just sat in his. I looked at the sight, his dark hands cupping my pale ones, and I pulled myself away, scooting back to the head of my bed.

"Hey, now," Jacob murmured, craning his body forward to get closer. I held up a finger, signaling him to stop. He sighed, apparently frustrated. We both frowned. There was a tense moment of silence as we stared at eachother's faces. He was so much more better-looking than I, and I didn't want to stare at his face anymore. It made me feel like a troll. "Hey." Jacob's voice was quiet now, not as obnoxious. I looked up, a mixture of seething anger and rippling sadness on my face. He seemed to cringe at the emotion that radiated from myself. "Can I stay? Just until you fall asleep?" I breathed through my nose, trying hard to calm down. I closed my eyes and nodded, scooting over to make room for his big body. My shoulder touched the cold wall, but I had no problem with it. He took his place by my side, his broad shoulders reaching my head. I looked up at him, feeling like a little kid, and he smiled down at me without showing his teeth. I allowed myself to smile a small smile back. "I'm sorry," He added without losing his smile. I shrugged, messing with the stitching that held my comforter together.

"It's whatever. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. It was just really embarassing, because I never told anyone but my closest friends- only one, actually -but I guess I don't care." I looked back up at Jacob, then right back down. "It's not like it matters."

"Well, I'm sorry I embarassed you, and I had no business doing what I did." Jacob sat forward, putting his bare feet on the ground, then stood up. "I'm leaving. I'm sleepy."

"Then why did you come here int he first place? It's way too early." It didn't occur to me that I was on the second story of the house until just then. Jacob was shoeless and shirtless, and there was no way he could have climbed up to this room. Before he could open his mouth to answer the question I'd asked, I blurted out my mind. "There's no way you could have gotten up here without a ladder. How could my parents not hear you? How did _I _not hear you?" The last sentence was more me mumbling to myself as I made my way quickly over to the window. No ladder, only darkness. The only light was what shone out of my window.

"Well, I could practically hear you thinking about me." Jacob rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I huffed, pouting. Then he smiled, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Besides. I was thinking about you, too. Now, we'll save this talk for tomorrow." Jacob stepped out onto the roof, climbing through my window and closed it without another word. He turned around to flash me a smile, then I saw him jump down, hearing no thud, and seeing nothing afterwards.

I stood at the window, awestruck. He was stronger than he looked, apparently. Hm.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, the day had come. With much struggle, I'd fallen asleep around six am. And opening my eyes, they fell immediately on the clock, which read 12:36. I sat up in bed immediately, throwing my covers from on top of me, and ran to the staircase. My feet hit the cold tile and I turned the corner to see my mother fixing herself a sandwich. She turned around, flashing a bright smile. She opened her mouth and took a breath to speak, but I cut her off.

"Don't have time to talk, gotta go get ready. Jacob-"

"Is here," My mom cut in, motioning a hand to the living room. Jacob sat on the couch, his back turned towards us in the living room, watching television with my father. I groaned before Jacob had a chance to turn around and went back upstairs. I walked over to my window, throwing it open. It was warm enough to wear what I had earlier planned. I bit my lip, pulling off a white sundress from a hanger, and rummaging through my drawers to find a pair of light yellow jeans, and a white spagetti strap undershirt. I walked into the bathroom, slowing myself down. If I rushed too fast, I might look too eager. Well, I was eager. Very eager to see him. Getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and washing my face, I thought. While putting up my hair, I decided it. I liked Jacob Black, even though I'd only known him for two days, and had barely even talked to him that much, I think I really liked Jacob. I put the top half of my hair up, bringing it back into a clip in the back of my head, right at the seam of my stitches- which itched like nobody could beleive- and combed through the loose half of my hair. I licked my lips, looking myself over in the full-body mirror on the back of the bathroom door. The sundress was loose fitting, and thin-strapped, but it was my absolute favorite. It came just to the end of my shorts, far above my knees. It was warm enough outside, even in Forks, to wear this. I wiggled my toes once stepping onto the carpet and rummaged through my closet to find a pair of black slip-ons and headed downstairs with them in my hand. I held back the beaming smile that tried ever-so-hard to make it's way onto my face when I went to see Jacob. He had seen me coming and scooted over on the couch, smiling as I made my way beside him. I couldn't help but sit close enough to feel the heat radiate from his body. He was like a toaster.

He looked over at me, smiling that smile of his, and relaxed in his seat.

"So, what should we do?" A simple enough question Jacob asked. I shrugged and he only smiled more. "A movie?" I thought about that for a minute. What was the worst that could happen? Besides the fact that I got extremely scared even at the stupidest things- especially ghosts. I was even afraid of the dark, even in the movies. Romance or romantic comedies would be too weird seeing with Jacob, and I was afraid that if we watched a funny movie, that I'd get embarassed somehow. Anyway, I'd always feel ugly and stupid around Jacob. "Any suggestions? You're leaving me the only to talk here." I looked over at my dad, who was leaned forward casually in his recliner chair, hands folded in front of him, elbows sitting on his knees. His eyes watched us sternly and intently. I peeled my eyes away from my father and looked back at my feet.

"Um. I don't know what's out." I couldn't look at Jacob's face, or speak loud enough. My words came out in almost a whisper. I felt his hot hand grab my wrist lightly, and he stood up, pulilng me with him.

"Well. I'll surprise you. Your parents and I already talked, and they said it was fine that we spend today together-- if it's alright with you?" He eyed me at the last bit of his words, and I nodded. I felt uncomforable here. Jacob turned, dropping my wrist and I glanced back at my dad who flashed a devious smile, and my mom told me to 'have a good time, honey' on the way out. Usual routine. Except I normally didn't go out to movies with beautiful boys. And the fact that he was indian, to me, was all the more better. We walked outside to find a red car sitting in the driveway. Jacob stepped forward and opened the passenger door. I wasn't into cars, nor did I care to know their names-- or to drive them. I had put one foot in when I stood still. Had I taken my medicine? As if my thoughts were being read, my mother stepped out, cupped in her hand two pills.

"You forgot them." She dumped them into my hand before giving me a kiss on the forehead and a smile to Jacob. I stepped into the car without looking at Jacob, and without popping the pills into my mouth. Before closing the door, Jacob frowned and poked his head in the door.

"You really don't have to go if you don't want." He gave a small shrug, looking sad. "I just thought that maybe it'd be nice to make a friend-- for both you and I." I looked dumbly up at him. I was still slightly asleep, and part of me was sad. Sad, just looking at his face. I wanted to cry right then and there, which I knew was probably an effect from me not taking my medicine on time. I was supposed to have a strict biological clock. But part of me didn't want to swallow them. I nodded my head, mumbling at first, then spoke up.

"I really do, Jacob." I flashed a small, fake smile. "I'm sorry if I don't seem like it." I put my hand in front of the mouth, the tasteless pills resting on my tongue. I swallowed them dry. "Sorry I'm acting strange. It'll only take a few moments for it to change." I knew all of my emotions were mixed up. It was some kind of chemical imbalance in my brain, that caused me to usually overreact, even if I had already taken my medicine. He sighed and it sounded sympathetic. Closing the door, he jogged over to the other side and opened the door, climbing in and turning the key. The engine didn't fight back, and we were quickly away from my house. I reached my hand out towards the radio, looking over at Jacob for permission. " May I?"

"Anything you like." He nodded with a smile. Before I did anything, I kicked off my slip-ons, pulling my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them. My hand found the dial for the radio, and I flipped through until I found a song I could hum along to. I smiled, hearing Garth Brooks' "Low Places" and left it there, putting my hands on top of my head. A strange position for people to sit in, I was told, and Jacob raised a brow, glancing over for a milisecond at my posture. "Are you sure it's good to sit like that?" I shook my head no. "Then why do you?"

"It actually increases the blood flow to your brain. I don't know why I put my hands on my head. Comfortable, I suppose." I rubbed the top of my head, running my fingers through my hair. If I was a cat, I would purr. I had strange habits, and I knew it. We sat in silence as I mumbled the words to the Garth Brooks song, and then it ended. Jacob, I supposed, didn't like country, so I changed it. I turned it onto an oldies station and turned the volume down, now resting my cheek on my knees, my bare toes wiggling. "Jacob," I started, it sounding like a question. He tilted his head in response. "Why do you want me here?" His eyebrows perked up, and a puzzled expression crossed his perfect face. "Just...you're different than I am. You're handsome. Why do you want me with you?" Jacob chuckled, the dimples in his cheeks very dominant when he smiled so big.

"Thanks for the compliment." He laughed again before continuing. "Why wouldn't I? There's nothing wrong with you, and beleive it or not-" He stretched out a hand to brush the ends of my hair like someone would a set of wind chimes. "You're _very _pretty." He turned his eyes back to the road and stretched his arm to sit on the back of my seat. My face flushed, and my heart jumped. Immediately, my mood picked up. I flashed a smile-- a real one, where my teeth showed and I wanted to giggle like a girl. I could feel my eyes crunch up and my cheeks burn. But that only lasted for a minute. I shrunk the smile, purposely, closing my lips but kept smiling all the while. Jacob chuckled and it was as quiet as a whisper. "You don't get that a lot?" I shook my head. I was still too shy to talk too much around him. "Why not?"

"I don't like being around people too much," I mumbled, turning my head to look out the window. The back of my mind told me to speak up, but that was just one part. Everything else told me to shut up. "Because I don't like messing up and feeling like an idiot." I turned my face back to Jacob. "So I'm sorry if I leave you talking more than I do. It'll just take me a while to get used to being around someone like you." He tilted his head, as if he was confused. I don't see why he would be. How could he be? He was different than myself. He was handsome, he probably was popular with females and had lots of friends, was well-known, and always had a girl hanging off his arm. I, however, preferred it not be that way with myself. I'd never been asked out to a movie with anyone but girlfriends, I'd never been alone with a boy before, a hint that I'd never even had a boyfriend. When I looked at it from all angles I was a loser.

"Someone like me?" He asked, as if he was confused. In my mind, I was yelling at him. How could you be!? I would say to him. I would grab his arm and hit his hand, angry at myself for being a nerd, or a geek, or a loner, or a loser, or a whatever I was. I would be mad at him because he was pretty. And then I would kiss him. Right on the mouth. But, no. I studdered, trying to choose my words but they didn't come out. Finally, I closed my eyes, breathing deep, thinking of what to say.

"You're good looking." Just that was hard enough to say. I felt so stupid, I just wanted to blow up into a million pieces. "You have a car, even though it's not a newer model or whatever, you have muscles, you have friends, and...just...you're better than me!" Towards the end, my voice raised, and I unbuckled, crossing my legs and resting my back against the locked door beside me, my hands out before me. "You're much better than me!" I was feeling bold. I could say anything, even though I felt like a total loony idiot. I looked at Jacob, who seemed shocked at my loud words, and what I said. I wondered if he was blushing under that perfect russet skin of his. He pursed his lips tightly, turning into the parking lot of a small theatre, which was a little over half full with cars. He sighed, turning off the engine after parking and unbuckled, looking over at me.

"You'll learn why later. Come on- lets go pick something out." He looked angry and now I felt bad. I climbed out of the car, shutting the door beside me, and power-walked to his side.

"Jacob, I'm sorry if I made you mad." I put my hand on his arm, his shoulder reaching nearly the top of my head. He was a whole lot taller than I was. "I didn't mean to. Forget I said any of that, I'm dumb." Inside my shoes, my toes wiggled. My face flushed and I could feel a tease of tears at the back of my eyes. I could feel two soft hands touch the sides of my face, but not cup my cheeks. Just touch. I was forced to look up into the chocolatey eyes of the indian boy. My eyes wouldn't move. I was in such shock that my face didn't even turn red. But under his soft hands, my skin burned with his warmth. It was unnatural how hot his skin was.

"You didn't, I promise." His frustrated expression melted away into a soft smile, showing just a hint of his pearly teeth. "But I just can't explain it right now, okay? I promise, I will later. Alright?" I nodded. I was releived. But just now, I didn't care about anything else. I wish we didn't have to be in this stupid parking lot, where a zillion other people could see us. I wish we were the only people in the world, so I could press myself into a hug with Jacob. I wish I could hug him, and say that he was mine, and give him a kiss. Oh, how exciting it would be! I didn't have to force a smile, for it came naturally with the joy that welled in the pit of my stomach. "Now, lets do this." I nodded again, and was enveloped in Jacob's big, hot arms. A hug, just what I'd mentally asked for. My face pressed hard into his chest, and I turned so that my face was buried in his arm. He smelled good, I noticed that right away. I locked my hands around his neck. He had to bend down just to hug me, and he squeezed so tight, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Jacob," I huffed, feeling like a boa constrictor was wrapped around me. "I can't breathe." He stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets and grinned childishly. I knew today would be a good day- I just wasn't aware of how good it would be later.

- - - - - - - -

The movie turned out to be a comedy. I giggled when neccissary, smiled as often as I could, and allowed Jacob to wrap a warm arm around me, his hand resting on my upper arm. I actually really liked it. I actually _really _liked him, already so soon. But he must just be playing games with me, I thought.

Exiting the movies, I had mustered up the courage to ask if I could go to his house. He cheerfully agreed.

"I never really got a good look at it. I remember being passed out on your couch, but nothing else. Oh, and that guy in the wheelchair. Who is that?" I turned my head, again sitting in my strange way, and rested my cheek on my knees. This time, I rested my hands on the seat.

"My dad, Billy." The house wasn't but ten minutes from the theatre, and we pulled in quietly. Getting out, I looked it over. It was cute. Homey. I saw the curtains move, and assumed that Billy had been looking out at us pull in. Jacob grabbed my hand, to my surprise. Again, I could feel how tiny I was compared to him as my hand sat in his massive one. But it was warm, and I gladly curled my hand to fit as much as I could around his. I grinned, ear to ear, thankful that Jacob couldn't see it's cheesiness. He opened the door, and Billy sat, hands on the handles on his wheels, with a small grin. "Hey," He casually greeted his dad. Jacob tugged on my hand, bringing me around to the front of him. "You two haven't been properly introduced, so, dad, this is Katey. Katey, this is my dad, Billy." Politely, I extended my hand and shook his, smiling a tiny smile.

"My, my," He cooed. "Aren't you beautiful." I blushed, naturally, and giggled just a bit, quiet enough to where it wasn't too embarassing. I put my head down, fiddling with my fingers. "Are you hungry? Jacob, fix her something to eat." I snapped my head up, a hand on my stomach.

"Oh, no, no, popcorn was enough to fill me up for right now. I'm sure I'll be hungry in a minute, though. But not now. Thank you." I nodded politely, taking a step closer to Jacob. He smiled wider. I looked up at him, blinking. "Can I go see your room?" I smiled enough to show my teeth at the sight of his chocolatey eyes. He nodded towards the back of the house.

"Yeah, come on." Jacob grabbed my hand, this time lacing our fingers together, as we navigated around Billy. I took a last glance before we turned into a hallway at the smiling older man, then looked back to Jacob. It was the bedroom all the way at the back. The door opened to a room that would be just like any other- there was a few clothing items- nothing personal -on the ground, the bed wasn't made, shoes kicked by the door, and the window cracked open to let in a warmish breeze. I took a seat on the bed, worming my hand out of Jacobs. I crossed my legs, sitting at the head of it. There was no pillow, until I spotted it on the ground next to the bed. I smiled.

"Normal," I concluded, taking another look around. There was a closet, a shelf with something in a cage, a few books. Average things. Usually after my belly fills with food, I get sleepy. Just like any human would, and I felt that effect creeping up on me. I leaned over the bed just as Jacob sat on the edge of it, and kicked off my shoes, resting my head on the pillow that I'd pulled off the ground. I smiled at Jacob, turning my face towards him. He smiled back at me, laying on his stomach to face me, resting his head on his arms that were crossed in front of him. "When's your birthday, Jacob?" I asked out of curiosity. I liked knowing people's birthdays.

"October fourth," He answered back simply. "I'll be seventeen. Yours?" Hm. I would be sixteen on my next birthday, which was actually four days away.

"August seventh." I smiled, seeing him do the same. But there was something devilish to his. "I'll be sixteen. Young, I know." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I heard the bed creak and Jacob moved closer. I smiled, burying the lower half of my face into the pillow to conceal my shy smile.

"I'll have to get you a present." Jacob lay his head on the pillow I used, and I shifted to a more comfortable position. His face was close to mine, but I wouldn't move it. I was glad he was so close. Like I'd decided earlier, I liked Jacob. A lot. I shook my head, sighing. "Yes. I will." He grabbed one of my hands, moving to lay on his back. I watched him play with my fingers, randomly lacing his fingers with mine. He smiled. I looked at the contrast between our skin color- I was a fair peach, and he was a russet brown, almost like a pretty copper. In return for him playing with my hand, I reached out a free hand to play with his hair. He lifted up his head, and plopped it right back down on top of my hand, making me cup the back of his head. I pulled his head closer and he turned his face towards me, smiling. I felt my face heat up, but I smiled, too. "I'm glad to see you're getting more comfortable around me." I nodded. He had turned on his side, and I decided to make a bold attempt at being flirtatious. I moved my arms to where they were loosely latched around his neck, and his face beamed a proud smile. "Really comfortable, apparently." I felt absolutely blessed. Blessed that this beautiful boy didn't pull away from me, blessed that he didn't think I was repulsive or creepy, and blessed that he returned the action, wrapping an arm around my waist. My face flushed, even more so when he leaned forward to give me a small kiss on my chin. His lips were soft. My smile faded and I gasped. Afterwards, I felt like a fool for gasping-- a kiss like that was supposed to be natural. It wasn't even on my lips.

Jacob grinned at my reaction, and gave me kiss after kiss, from my chin to my temple, having to shift into almost an upright position, bringing me with him. Now we were sitting up, and the last kiss was just at the edge of my lips. I leaned forward to kiss his mouth, when his hands cupped my face, stopping my motion. He smiled down at me softly.

"So," I cooed, resting my face against his chest after he'd put his arms around me. "You're going to be a tease, hm?" That was a stupid thing for me to say. Of course he was. Maybe he really was just playing around with me-- you know, toying with the new girl in town. I could feel him nod, and I looked back up at him. Now I could say we were almost more than friends.

"Stay the rest of the day-- we'll see where this takes us." I was surprised at those words, but only bit my lower lip, biting back my smile. I could only imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Submit Date:  
June 22nd, 2008**

**Okay, now. **You know the whole copyright drill, blahblah.  
Jacob Black (c) S. Meyer; Twilight series  
Katelyin Deakon (c) K. Navarro (me, duh.)

**Now, about the chapter...**This one is kind of cheesy, but it's an introduction to their relationship. For those of you who haven't yet gotten the clue as to why Jacob likes her so much, just keep reading once I post it again, and you'll get it. You'd only get it, though, if you read Eclipse, too...But I'll explain it, anyway, since Katey doesn't have an idea what it means.  
Anyway, I suppose I'm pleased with this chapter. I think I did a better job on the first one, though. What do you think?

**OH YEAH:  
If you need picture references, just tell me and I'll email 'em to you. :  
**

**PART THREE--**

I was still at Jacobs. We had been, for the past three hours, talking about nothing. I refused to let the topic of my infatuation for him come up. He tried to many times, but I refused to say anything. I sat at the head of his bed, my legs crossed, my back to the wall and he sat in front of me in the same position. He was going to be a junior in La Push high school, meaning that I wouldn't be there with him. It made me sad, but he promised to come over often.

"I'll be a sophomore," I answered. He'd asked what grade I would be in. "So, are all of your friends all big and buff like you are?" One of my brows quirked up as I asked this question. He grinned and shrugged.

"I guess they are-- to us, it's no big deal so we don't really notice it. It's what someone elses interpretation of 'big and buff' is." He gave a chuckle, and I followed. Boldly, I reached forward to slide both of my hands into his, and he wrapped his warm hands around mine. They were like a blanket, consuming from the wrist down, and were so warm. It was then that I realized how sleepy I was from stuffing my face with popcorn. My head drooped down just a little, but I continued to look up at Jacob.

"What time is it?" I knew at six I needed to take the second dose of my medication- two pills, twice a day. One when I immediately woke up, which was usually around nine am, and the second around six pm. Jacob nodded his head at the clock that hung on the wall. It was six fifteen. I frowned, sliding my hands out of his and stood up, my hand on the doorknob. "I have to go home." I looked back at Jacob, who started to stand and make his way over to me. Now, he didn't bother giving me personal space. I turned the knob just as I felt him try to wrap his arms around my waist and walked down the hallway. Billy was watching TV in the living room. "May I please use your phone?" He nodded.

"Jacob, show her where it is." He was too intent on whatever type of sport that was on the television to show me himself. No problem, my father got that way, as did my mother about her soap opera's. Jacob put a hand on my waist, guiding me into the kitchen, and hanging on the wall was the chordless phone on it's base. I picked it up, dialing the number and looking down at my bare feet. Jacob had placed our shoes by the door in his room. On the second ring, my father picked up.

"Dad, I need you to pick me up." He asked why. "It's time to take my medicine," I mumbled, so Billy wouldn't hear. I didn't want too many people noticing, and it was weird saying it just around one. I put my thumb to my mouth, my teeth biting down on the skin, pinching it. A nervous habit- I constantly bit down enough to break the skin. Another habit, my foot bounced up and down, my knees bent, at a fast pace. I probably looked like a wreck. And these weren't even all my habits. My father confirmed that he would be on his way at that moment, but didn't let off the phone. He asked me about Jacob.

"What's he to you?" He had asked me, and my face flushed. I looked up at Jacob through my eyelashes. He had one hand on the wall next to my head, forcing me to rest my back to the wall. His whole body shadowed mine. He hadn't been smiling until I looked up at him.

"Please, Dad, not here. I'll talk to you on the way home, okay?" He hung up after saying his good-byes, and so did I. I sighed, putting the phone back onto it's base and rested my head in my hands for a second. "Sorry, Jacob, I wish I could stay longer. But I think it's time I go home anyway. I didn't realize how long I'd been here." I flashed a smile. "You're very time-consuming." Jacob chuckled.

"Well, making you smile is a full-time job." I wondered how many times he ever blushed when I said something, or looked at him in a certain way, or touched his hand. I could never tell, his skin was too a flawless brown. He added an arm to the wall, now fully enclosing me against the wall. I didn't smile, but frowned. Not that it was bad that he was being so forward, or so rash-- that I was such a clown. I was such a ditz, a fool, such a baby. Jacob smiled again, leaning away from me and putting his hands in his pockets. "But it's worth it." I stood on my tiptoes to try to look over Jacob's shoulder, but it didn't work. I looked over the side of him, and into the living room. Billy was paying no mind. Good.

"Jacob," I started, looking up and tilting my head to the side. "do you like me?" He looked as if he'd been asked the stupidest question in the world-- really, I thought it was. But I wanted to be blunt, and I really wanted to know. When I asked, my face didn't even flush. He snickered and nodded, his hair moving with his head.

"Do you think that I don't? Of course I do. Hasn't it been showing?" I thought about it. No, not that much. Occasionally while we were talking, Jacob would lean forward to plant a kiss randomly on my forehead, collar bone, the base of my neck, or my cheek. Never on my lips. That's why I was asking. I was practically begging for him to. I shrugged, looking down, and grabbed his hands, giving him a tug in my direction. He glanced over his shoulder, leaning forward so his lips brushed my hair as he spoke. "Let's go outside," he whispered. "It's weird being with my dad in here, trying to talk about this. Especially with you being so needy." He rolled his eyes, walking past me to open the door and we both stepped outside. He was the first to take a seat on the porch, and I was right after him. My eyes looked him over; he wore a navy blue shirt, nothing on the front, and a clean pair of acid-washed jeans. I kept my legs close together as I sat next to him, my knees touching my chest, even though I wore shorts beneath my sundress. The grass tickled my toes, and I wiggled them against the green strands. Jacob looked down, then leaned over to rest his face in the nape of my neck and I smiled, tilting my head, and feeling him smile against my skin. "Now," He began, his breath tickling the sensitive area. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" It was hard to concentrate, especially when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, now face-to-face with the beautiful Black boy. I bit my lip, hesitating.

"Why do you like me? Why so fast?" I was honestly curious. If we were going to continue this game, then I wanted answers to why we were playing it in the first place. Jacob leaned forward giving one, two, three kisses to my collar bone before answering. He inhaled, nuzzling his face against my shoulder, then exhaled. His breath tickled my skin, and my arms locked tighter around his neck. I could feel the tips of my fingers turn white with how tight they were locked onto my elbows. He smiled, and it sounded like he was humming. I grew anxious. Was he avoiding my question? "Jacob." I wanted him to answer. He sighed, and as he spoke I felt his lips on my shoulder.

"It's complicated." It sounded as if he was frustrated. I could feel his brows knit together. He was thinking hard on something, and I wanted to know. But I wouldn't pry it out of him, I supposed. He sighed again, and lifted his face off my shoulder. I looked down at him, still seated in his lap. "It'll have to be a secret for now. Please, don't worry about it. Just..." He trailed off, cupping my face in his hands. And it was so simple. Just like that, his mouth found mine. I was still for a second, just out of shock, until I leaned into it. His lips were soft, and very warm. One kiss, and another, and another. His mouth, again, found mine, and pryed mine open just a tiny bit, deepening it just a hint. I jumped, hearing a honk at my back, and whipped my head around. There was my father, sitting in our gray caravan. I lowered my head, sighing. I was totally embarassed. Right in the middle of my first set of kisses, there my dad had to come up and scare the crap out of me. Jacob laughed, loud. I gave a shy smile and picked my face up to where he could see it. He stood up, and I followed. We stood there for a second, and he leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Bye," He muttered, a smile on his face. I smiled back, and turned to take a step towards the van before I turned right back. I stepped close, giving him a hug, and speaking into his chest.

"Will you come over?" I asked, unsure if I should really be so forward and daring. "Tonight, I mean. After everyone's asleep." I felt him kiss the top of my head and give me a gentle squeeze. I looked up, smiling, and heard my dad shout my name from the van. He nodded, cupping my face and bending down to kiss me bravely again. I smiled when it ended, and licked my lips on the way to the car. He turned and went inside. I was beaming as I buckled my seatbelt. "How did you know where his house was? I forgot to give you directions..."

"He told us earlier this morning, just in case it was needed. Which it was, apparently." My father didn't sound too pleased about what he was seeing. He mumbled something, a full sentence, but I was too caught-up in my thoughts to care. I smiled so much it hurt my face, but I didn't want to stop. I licked my lips, just hoping I could still feel the softness of his. Unfortunately, all I had left were memories of less than a minute ago. "We're going have to have a discussion about this," My father grumbled. "I'm not sure if you should be getting yourself into this, Katelyin. You don't know this boy well enough to be kissing him already." The 'discussion' was going to be a drag, but I could deal with it. As long as Jacob kept his promise to come over again tonight.

- - - - - - - - - -

When he came, I was on my bed reading. It was an informational book, a veterinary guide. I read it often when I had suspicions about extra-runny noses or if something else was wrong with any one of the two horses. I looked up to hear a tap on the glass, and smiled. I should have left it open, but my parents would have thought that to be all-too-conspicuous. I smiled, throwing it open and opened my mouth to speak, but Jacob's lips had already found mine. He continued to kiss me even as he stepped through the window, cupping my face in his hands. I smiled all the while, and could feel him doing the same. Interrupting our billionth kiss, I giggled, ruining it. Jacob separated our faces and beamed down at me and I laughed again.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I only laughed again. "What?" His voice raised and he grew anxious, walking forwards and forcing us to sit on the bed. Between asking 'what' over and over again, he had tilted my head back to kiss the hollow of my throat. I laughed as quietly as I could. He groaned, separating himself from me and rolled his eyes. "Will you _please _tell me why you're laughing?" He sat on the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"Just remembering things, thinking about our current state. I've known you for, what, two- three days? And look at us already." He smiled and I continued my rant, wrapping my arms around his neck. We sat for half a minute in silence before I continued. "I like it." I turned my face towards Jacob, my eyes examining his perfect russet skin, his dark chocolatey eyes, his lips. "I like where we are, even though we still have a lot to learn about eachother. I like _you. _A lot." I buried my face in the crook of his neck, feeling, again, like an idiot. I could feel his throat vibrate as he chuckled and tightened his grip around me, bringing us impossibly close.

"Well, it's good to know that you like me." That was sarcasm, I was sure of it. He placed both hands on my face, guiding my eyes to meet his again. He smiled, but I could tell he was being very serious about hsi words. "I told you, for now, you'll have to wait." He kissed me once before continuing. "It would sound too stupid to make my way around it right now. So, for now, don't worry about anything except us. Except this." He flashed a smile before kissing me again, my mouth opening with his shyly. Our lips melted together, his naturally warm, and mine heated with a blush. This kiss was too persuasive. Now I didn't care about his secret, I didn't care that I had to wait. Though, I was jealous, and somewhat frustrated that I didn't get the explanation I wanted. But he could keep any secret from me that he wanted, as long as he kissed me like this.

**Don't worreh. The rest of the night will be continued in pt. 4. And, yes, I know this part is shorter than all the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Submit Date:  
June 25th, 2008**

**I'm really sorry this one's so late, guys. D:**I've been REALLY busy, and it will probably be the same way for pt. 5, too.  
Oh, and in the next chapter, there's more surprises and things.  
Not just steam. So yep.  
I hope you guys like this chapter, because I sure do!

**Blahblahblah,copyrightthings.  
Jacob Black (c) S. Meyer  
Katey Deakon (c) K. Navarro**

**PART FOUR--**

It occured to me that even when Jacob was being serious, he still smiled. I wonder how he maintained such a happy attitude all the time. Sure, 99 percent of the time, I smiled, too, but he never frowned. Unless he was joking around. I was comfortable with the position we were in. I lay over his stomach, my head rested on his lower chest, and one big, warm hand of his sat at the base of my head, behind my neck, and the other on my upper back. My hands rested comfortably beneath my head.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" He murmured, sure to keep his booming voice down. I squeezed my eyes shut. No, he wasn't allowed to say that. His hand stroked the back of my head, playing with my hair. I sighed.

"Jacob," I warned, my eyebrows knitting together. That line made me frustrated. It was impossible. I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't say I was in love with him, honestly. It was far too soon, and I wasn't even sure how serious this was supposed to be. I didn't even like the word 'relationship'. It was strange. We were together. Boyfriend and girlfriend sounded too sixth-grade, but still...I love you was just too much for me. "Don't say that." His hold around me tightened just a little.

"But I do. I love you with all my heart." I sat up, a sad expression pasted onto my face. This wasn't allowed. "Not that you have to love me back." He leaned forward for a slow kiss. Pulling away, he continued. "I just want _you _to know. I'm know it sounds strange to say rigtht now, for you, but for me it's not so strange." I sighed again. Of course, he wouldn't let me ask why. I was almost positive this was part of his secret. My expression didn't change from it's frustrated position. "But I won't take it back." I lowered my head into my hands, rubbing my forehead and later my temples, closing my eyes. I sighed again.

"Jacob," I groaned. I had sat up, crossing my legs, sitting in front of him on the bed. "will you please tell me the secret? Please? This is making me really frustrated, and I absolutely hate surprises." He cracked a grin, his teeth nearly blinding me with their perfection. It was so hard to be frustrated at him, as beautiful and as soft as he was. Looking him over, ever time, It always hit me as a surprise as to how beautiful he was. He hummed and pulled me back into his lap, kissing my arm.

"I'll tel you, I promise. But we have to make a deal." He opened his eyes, givng one last peck to my arm and looked up, I looked down. I was still stern, dreading whatever deal he wanted to be made. I really wanted to know the secret, but if it was something too extreme, I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. "You have to do two things," Jacob held up two fingers. "and I promise that I'll tell you my secret." I braced myself, stomach full of butterflies. "The first thing," He started off slowly, building up my anticipation. "You have to promise that you'll fall in love with me." Okay. That wasn't so bad, even though it did make my stomach turn. I was sure that could happen...in a few months to a year. I nodded, frowning, my face warm and red. He chuckled. It didn't seem that funny to me. This was very serious, and actually it was childish what he was asking. I could feel anger and frustration build up in my stomach. "And you have to promise to keep it-- the secret, I mean. Can you do that for me?"

"Is it really necissary to ask me to fall in love with you? I can't do that on command. I think it's actually pretty childish, Jacob." My words seemed to somewhat strike him in a tender place, and he frowned. I felt my stomach drop. His face, right now, was the saddest thing I'd ever seen. I opened my mouth, inhaling quickly before beginning. "All I'm saying, is that it will take a while. That is, if I stay with you. Jacob, you know there's no guarantees. I'm sorry to break this to you. I'm a fifteen year old girl, almost sixteen. I'm still young, and I still have my entire life to get married, have babies..." My voice trailed off. What if he was the one to make all this happen? What if Jacob Black really was the man that would carry my heart in his hands for all of eternity? My eyes locked on Jacob's serious face. "But maybe you will be mine forever."

"I am yours forever, I promise you." He still didn't smile, or touch me. He crossed his hands over his chest. I had really struck a nerve, apparently. "But you're mine however long you decide, I suppose." He sighed, leaning forward. "Katelyin, I promise you that I love you. I'm not lying to you, and I really know that I'll always have you on my mind, every second of every day." He pressed his forehead to mine, and I put both hands on the back of his neck. I lowered my eyes, thankful that my lashes hid them. "No matter what choice you make, I'll be yours forever. Hurt me all you want."

"I don't want to hurt you." My voice was quiet, almost a whisper. I couldn't beleive what he was saying! I didn't know what to make of this situation. Here, Jacob Black, admitting that he loved me. I was average, I was short, I was too skiny, I had no figure, I was plain jane. There was nothing spectacular about me, so I didn't see what force would draw him to me so strongly. "I promise to keep your secret, but I can't promise I'll fall in love with you." I pulled my head away from his, but latched my arms around his neck. "We'll see where keeping secrets takes us." Jacob sighed, and hummed. I listened to the vibration, as it seemed to fill my head. I wondered what secret would be so...secretive that he made me promise to fall in love with him. Why was it so bad? Had he killed someone? I felt the color drain from my face at that thought. What if I was another victim? I scolded myself mentally for such a thought. Jacob would never do anything like that. With how soft he was, I doubted he was even capable. I felt him shift, pulling my arms from around his neck, and we both sat up. I glanced at his face. His jaw was set, and he was gritting his teeth together, his eyebrows coming together as if angry. "Jacob?"

He sighed, lowering his head and resting his burning brow on my shoulder. I moved my head to the side, resting my face in his hair, breathing in. Again, he smelled really, really good. I felt him sigh on my skin and he turned his face and spoke, his lips tickling my skin.

"I'm not sure, Katey," He breathed, and I resisted the urge to giggle. This was supposed to be a serious moment, but he was tickling my neck with his breath. "I'm not sure what I'm getting you into. It's much more than it sounds like." He raised his head, his hands reaching for mine to grab and hold- more like swallow, with how much bigger he was than myself. I curled my hands into fists inside his grip, glad of their feverish warmth. This serious conversation was giving me goosebumps. "This is more than just the word 'love' being thrown around. This is more than just a crush, this is more than just me and you. I'm not sure how you'll take it." He sighed again, and lowered his face, his lashes sheilding his eyes. I leaned forward and took the opportunity to kiss his hair. I kept that position, sitting with my face on the top of his head. "I'm afraid of your reaction."

"Jacob." My voice sounded purposely optomistic. "Did you kill someone and bury the body in my back yard?" I smiled against his hair and he grumbled. "Sorry. Just trying to bring the mood up. You have to remember, I go a lot on other people's feelings, and you're getting me really down." Any more of this, and I would start to cry. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to plege to him, that I would be with him forever. To tell him I loved him. But I didn't. I couldn't promise I would, either. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't _try. _"Look at me? Please?" He did, and tears started to well up. I wanted to try, just for him. I wasn't exactly sure what love was, especially at our current state. I wouldn't even say that we were dating, because that's an ugly word to me. I wanted to be his, and he swore he was mine forever. So, if anything bad happened, I knew it would be all my fault. I wasn't sure if I could ever live with breaking Jacob Black's heart. "I promise I'll try. To...you know, love you. I promise." Jacob sighed before I kissed him, and a little after, but his eyes were still two chocolatey orbs, ready to cry. "Oh, Jacob, please don't. Please, please don't cry." He tried to force a smile.

"I'm not going to cry." He put a hand behind my head, pressing our foreheads together again. "I just don't want you to go away. I'm afraid if I show you too early, then you'll want to leave." He sighed, and I felt his body start to tremble, and his brows forced themselves downard in an angry position. My body tingled with wonder. Was he angry? His hands shook as they held onto mine, a little too tight, actually. "I swear...I don't know what I would do. This can't happen to me again." His last sentence was a whisper. Again? I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but decided against it. Instead, I put my lips to better use and kissed him. Kissed him as softly as I could, hoping his anger and sadness would dispel. He kissed back, more ferociously than had been intended, and my face flushed a crimson red. I could feel the heat all the way in my fingertips. My skin burned where his hot hands touched, even through my clothing, the small of my back was heated by his big hands, and my hair was bundled up in his fingers, drawing me impossibly close. I curled my hands into fists, resting my forearms in the tight space between our chests. His lips were hot and angry, and he separated our mouths so I could take a breath, but trailed kisses down to the nape of my neck. I would do whatever he wanted, as long as he wasn't sad-- with exceptions, of course. I had limits, always. I latched my arms around his neck, and spoke.

"Stay the night with me," I breathed. He'd nearly kissed the breath right from my lungs. He paused for only a minute to ask me if that was alright, if I would get in trouble. "Not as long as you leave before anyone wakes up." He hummed, the kisses gradually stopping before he looked at my face. "No funny business, and we're okay." I grinned. Jacob chuckled devilishly, and crouched over me, a leg on either side of me, one hand at the back of my head, the other on my upper back, pushing me against him. I shook my shoulders, attempting to shimmy my way out of his dirty grasp, but had no luck. His muscles held me too tight, and his lips fluidly moving over my skin was nearly too much. "Jacob, quit, I told you." I shook my shoulders harder and he let me lay on the bed. I curled my knees up. It was a worse idea, and it made the situation all the more what it seemed. I gave him a warning look, and he flashed a smile, forcing one out of me as well. He leaned down to kiss me a few times more on the mouth, and pulled away, his arms supporting himself, his hands on either side of my head.

"You really want me to stay?" His eyebrows and face shifted in a way that made him look like he wore a sad smile. I nodded, biting my lower lip. He smiled a smile that could make a blind man see, and I smiled back as wide as I could, a small laugh accompanying me. I could imagine his smile in the daytime, if we were alone, in the sun, just...being. I could picture his smile to being the sun. I could bask in it all day if I had to. Days and days more, even. Jacob took off his shirt, and I lay beside him. I didn't feel the need to throw a blanket over myself. He was already warm enough, if his arms stayed wrapped around me. He stayed in that position gladly. I pressed my lips gingerly to his muscular chest, speaking.

"Jacob?" It sounded more like a question than anything. He hummed, waiting for me to continue. "I dont' think it will be so hard to fall in love with you." I could practically hear his smile, and I smiled so hard it hurt my face. Still smiling, I continued. "I think I'm already on the road there." He gave me a light squeeze, humming, pressing his face into my hair.

"I love you, Katelyin." It was almost a whisper and I nodded. I hadn't even realized how deprived of sleep I was, until I welcomed it into my mind. I made a 'mmm' noise at his words, and closed my eyes, instantly on my way to dreamland. Before I fell asleep, I remembered hearing his rhythmic breathing, and the music that his heart made. Jacob Black was absolutely perfect.

- - - - - - - - -

When I woke, it was exactly how I wanted it to be. I could hear birds, and I could actually see the sun shining through my bedroom window. I smiled immediately, remembering the night before. I wished Jacob could stay for me to wake up, and kiss me good-morning, but my parents had most likely already been in to check on me. I glanced at the clock beside my bedstand, but ignored it when my eyes fell on a written note beside it.

_Don't come over--  
Call if you need to. I have your birthday present._

_I love you, Katey._

_Jacob._

I sighed, licking my lips as I glanced at the time. Just a little after ten am. Perfect time to wake up. Either Jacob had left the window open, or my parents had opened it to let in the unusual warmth of the day. I walked out into the hallway with a smile, turning into the bathroom to comb through my hair and brush my teeth, then went downstairs. On my way through the house, I remembered what I'd said to Jacob. I almost loved him. Almost, maybe. It was no guarantee. I wasn't even sure of what love felt like, but when it hit, I'm sure I would notice. Before walking any farther, I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone, dialing Jacob's number. I had it memorized, already. Billy picked up on the third ring.

"Billy? Hi, it's Katey. Is Jacob there?" I bit down on the skin of my thumb, my worst habit, and my leg started bouncing up and down. One leg, I had curled up to my chest, and the other bounced on the cold tile ground of the dining room. Billy didn't have time to speak before Jacob took over.

"Hello?" He already knew who it was, so I laughed. I smiled while biting still on the skin of my thumb, my leg still bouncing up and down.

"Hey. What time did you leave?" I looked over my shoulder to make sure my parents weren't in earshot. They were probably in the bedroom, sipping on coffee watching the morning news under the covers. Usual routine.

"Around six. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. So," I started, tweaking an eyebrow upwards. "A birthday present? Already?" I heard him 'mm-hm.'

"Did you forget that your birthday is the day after tomorrow? I'll probably bring it over later today. I just hope I don't get in trouble for it. I hope you like it."

"If it comes from you, I'm sure I will. Well, with exceptions of course." I giggled, now biting down on my already short fingernails.

"Hopefully this isn't one of those. When do you want me to bring it over?"

"I want to see you right now." I smiled, feeling nervous saying just that sentence. "Real bad." I whispered. I could imagine him cracking a perfect grin.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Then I'm on my way over. Want me to bring your present?"

"Yes."

"See you in a minute, then." He hung up. Oh, how I wished I could say I love you and mean it truthfully. I could only imagine how awkward he felt saying it to me, when I couldn't say it back. I clicked the end button and sighed, walking over to place the phone back on the base. My stomach tickled with butterflies, and my lips tingled with the want of Jacob's lips, too. Pursing my mouth tightly together, I walked into my parents' room. Of course, I was right about what they were doing. They both smiled at me, setting down their cups of coffee on the nightstands on either sides of their bed.

"Hey, honey." My dad smiled, scooting over to make room in between he and my mother so I could crawl up to sit with them. I looked down, sitting on a tower of pillows between them. My face was still flustered. I was excited for Jacob to come over. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Jacob's coming over for just a second to give me my birthday present." My dad's mood shifted when I said this and he grumbled. My mom smiled and patted my leg. She seemed to like Jacob, and was happy for us to be, uh, together.

"Good, honey. Do you know what it is?" I shook my head. "Hopefully it's something you like. How are you two?" I smiled. I couldn't let her know he said he loved me, but I could say that we were absolutely amazing. She didn't really seem to oppose Jacob and myself being with eachother. My father, however, was another story. I promised him I wouldn't do anything drastic that he would hate. Well. Anything more than what's already been done. I know for a fact that neither my mother _or _father would approve of him sneaking into my bedroom window at night. Still, I wondered how he could get up to the second story to reach my bedroom in the first place, but supposed it was of no matter.

"I'm not so sure I like this Jacob fellow," My dad commented before taking a swig of his coffee. Then, he continued. "I'd have to have a sit-down with him before I could be completely sure." My face flushed and I rolled my eyes, groaning.

"Dad, you're so embarassing when it comes to guys. Well, not that I've ever been with anyone before, but still. It would be really embarassing. Please, no." He nodded his head yes, even though I pleaded as hard as I could with him. My father never changed his mind, no matter what. It would probably be today that he had the 'heart-to-heart', as he called it. I called it stupid and embarassing. And what if Jacob told him that he loved me? No, he wouldn't dare. That would be going much too far over the limit. He was pushing it as it was, just being with me. I sighed. "Please, don't ask him dumb questions. Please."

"You know my limits, and I'm going to ask around them. Why he likes you, how he treats you, things like that. I want to be able to trust him with you." I slammed my face into my hands, just in time to hear a knock at the door. He was here faster than I expected. I threw myself off the bed and dashed for the door, smiling as I opened the door. He was still as breathtaking as he ever had been. My heart dropped when I spotted my present. In his arms, was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. It was a puppy, very tiny, about the size of a small chihuahua. It's hair was silky, but short. It was white, all except for it's tail, it's ears, and over both of it's eyes. Those parts were brown. My jaw dropped, looking from Jacob to the little pup that he cradled in his arms.

"Oh, my God, Jacob, no..." He frowned. "No, no, not like that, just...Oh, my God. Oh, it's so cute." He offered the puppy to me, and I took it, cradling it against my chest. I leaned up on my tippy toes, smiling as Jacob took the opportunity for a minute-long kiss. I buried my face in his chest for a minute, before looking back to the sleeping pup. It was about 3/4 the size of my forearm, and that wasn't very big. "So, tell me, details." Jacob kissed me again.

"It's a girl, name her what you want. Um, she's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, and uh, she won't get very big." He shrugged, looking down at the sleeping puppy. It's head lay in the nape of my neck. I smiled, biting my tongue. A dog like this, even the name sounded expensive. Oh, I would feel awful if Jacob ended up having to pay some enormous price, just to make me smile. Maybe it was a bribe.

"Jacob, how much did she cost?" I frowned, and he only smiled bigger, shaking his head.

"A friend of mine's dogs had puppies. They gave her to me for five bucks." He shrugged again. "What are you gonna name her?" He smiled down at me, kissing my cheek, then my lips again. I thought. Well, I somewhat missed home, so I had the perfect name in mind. I tugged on Jacob's hand with my free hand, and his big fingers laced through mine. I led him into the back bedroom where my parents still lounged in bed. He smiled at the both of them, and they both returned it with a 'hello Jacob'. As soon as my parents set eyes on the puppy, I heard a groan from my father, and a squeal from my mother. She put out her arms to see him. I woke the puppy up and sat it on the bed. I heard her whine and she tilted her head to look up at Jacob. "I'm not your mommy," He chuckled, pointing to me. "That's her job."

The puppy ambled over to my mother's open arms, and she asked me what I would name her.

"Dallas," I had concluded. She shook her head, and my father just stared at it. I stood up to face Jacob, and pulled him out of the bedroom, back into the living room. I smiled, and he leaned down so I could throw my arms around his neck. I smiled, and he kissed my hair. "Thank you, Jacob. I love her." Not, I love you. I felt badf or not saying it.

"Well, I love you. So it's the least I could have done." I felt a wave of guilt crash into my mind, but tried my hardest to ignore it. How could I dare not love someone back as amazing as Jacob Black? Because I was too young, and it was too soon, thats why. He squeezed me, and I could sense something. Ferocity, sadness...Something. I let him squeeze me, and I locked my arms tighter around his neck. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and sighed, letting go. jacob continued to hold onto my waist, letting me stand on the flat of my feet. It was my father, holding Dallas out to me. I reached forward, grabbing the pup.

"So?" I tilted my head forward, smiling. Hopefully, my father wouldn't have me get rid of her. He sighed and nodded.

"You can keep her." I gave the puppy a kiss on her head, and she yawned.

"I have dog food, and her bed, and stuff all in the car. I'll bring it up to your room. Wait for me." He smiled. kissing my neck before walking out for a quick moment.

"Katelyin, it looks like we'll have to add onto the talk we had." I frowned when my father said that. Why? Why would it have to continue? Did we do something wrong? I sighed, heading through the kitchen back to the hallway, and up the stairs into my room. It wasn't long before I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I smiled when he opened the door, a pink doggie bed and a big bag of dog food in both arms. He set the dog food by my computer desk, and lay out the bed next to where I was playing with Dallas.

"Thank you, Jacob." I smiled, thanking him again. He beamed and leaned his back on the bed, his arm over my shoulder. I kissed for the dog and she turned her head towards me. I offered my arms out, and she stumbled my way. "She's so pretty." I kissed the top of her head, then lay my head on Jacob's arm. He turned his face towards me, still smiling. "When do I get to know your secret?" I was still anxious. Just because he'd gotten me the cutest puppy I'd ever seen, doesn't mean that I had forgotten about our deal. He sighed.

"I had been thinking about that," He grumbled. "I think we should redo our deal. Make a new one, I mean." I frowned. "You'll still get to know, only...You don't have to fall in love with me." He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine. "The only thing, I just want you to promise to keep it a secret. He opened his eyes, and I could feel his breath on my lips. I nodded. "You can do it?" I nodded again and he leaned foward to kiss me. There was sadness behind this kiss. I could tell he really didn't want me to know. But, he had to. I wanted to know. He broke the kiss, and I licked my lips. "I have to show you sooner or later." He rested his head at the crook of my neck, and I rested my cheek on the side of his head. The puppy lay down in my lap.

"Jacob," I moved my shoulder so he would sit his head up to look at me. "Lets go over to your house. Right now. Can we?" I brought my thumb to my mouth, biting down on the skin. Of course he wouldn't say no. I stood up, going downstairs to ask, and was given the OK, but only for a couple of hours. I locked the puppy in the bathroom with a bowl of food, water, and her bed.

- - - - - - - -

The trip to Jacob's was a quiet one. He didn't seem in the mood to talk. He kept the same look on his face, stern and cautious.

"Jacob," I caught his attention when he turned the car off, unbuckling and turning to face him. "If you don't want to, please don't tell me. You look so sad." He flashed a smile. I noticed that whenever he smiled, it was genuine. It was real. The way his eyes sparkled, dark, against his copper skin. I lay a hand on his arm, my peach quite a contrast from his russet color. I kissed the palm of his hand, and he used that to bring my face closer to his.

"I don't want to," he mumbled. "But I have to. I'll show you today- right now, if you want." My eyes opened wide to his to gulp in his looks. Every time I looked at him, my heart fluttered. He leaned forward to kiss me, his hands pulling my face close, tilting it at an easier angle to deepen it a slight bit. I went along with it. I could never deny Jacob a kiss. His lips were strong, but at the same time so soft. Sometimes, he wound his hands into my hair, not letting me back out of the kiss. Sometimes I wondered if he was too serious for me, about me. I leaned back once finished and nodded.

"Let's get it over with." He nodded and stepped out, as did I. But we didn't go into the house. We walked to the side, and I saw what was a garage, and a shiny black motorcycle parked inside. I swallowed and my stomach turned. "Uh. Are we taking that?" I pointed a finger at the bike and he laughed, nodding, taking three steps over to me. That's all it took, since he was so freakin' huge. He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I promise, you'll never be safer." He took my hand, laced our fingers together, and lead me into the garage. The bike started up on the first try, and he offered me a helmet. I shook my head, scrunching up my nose. Luckily, I had changed into pants before we left. The day was starting to cloud over and cool down. So much for a sunny day. I got on, wrapping my arms around Jacobs torso, and it was only seconds before I had to close my eyes. The wind stung, not to mention I was absolutely terrified. I closed my eyes, until we'd come to a stopping point. I got off first, my legs feeling like jello. I groaned, grabbing my stomach. "You sick?" Jacob quickly got off, stuffing the keys into his pockets. I shook my head.

"No, it was just scary." I pouted when he laughed at me, but he took my hand, and put another on my shoulder. "Mmm." I leaned into his chest, forcing him to wrap his big arms around me for warmth. It had already gotten colder, and I was wearing a tank top. "You're so warm." I buried my face in his chest for a moment, until I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe. Then, he pulled me along. I thought we were going to walk on the beach, but instead we took steps into the forest on the side of it. I noticed the same thing about this area that I had the day I went riding in that little forest by my home-- no birds, no animal sounds. I stopped, tugging on Jacob's hand. "Jacob, we can't come in here." I felt nervousness eat at my stomach. "Something's in here, I promise you." Jacob only frowned, and his eyes searched mine, but he said nothing, his grip tightening on my hand. I put one hand on his, trying to pry myself of his grip. Before I knew it, he'd scooped me up into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. "Jacob, stop! Jacob, we can't go here! Stop it!" I tried to worm my way out, but Jacob stopped, not letting me down.

"I promise, Katey, nothing will happen." He kissed my shoulder. "I promise you, please." His eyes pleaded with mine. I was terrified, but locked my arms around his neck.

"Carry me, then." I smiled, and so did he-- only this time, I could see the sadness behind it. We kept walking. Silently. All I could hear was the sound of his breathing, his footsteps, and my own breathing. "Jacob?" He hummed. "Why do you love me?" It was an honest question. I'd asked him before, but still couldn't understand it. He set me down, keeping our hands locked, our fingers laced together. Without speaking, he leaned down and caught me by surprise. This kiss was more than I expected. I shivered when I felt his mouth pry mine open, and his tongue glided across my lower lip. I closed my eyes tight, kissing back, until it ended. Even after I had goosebumps.

"It's part of the secret, I told you." He sounded aggitated. I frowned.

"Sorry." He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same, my hands resting on his back.

"Don't be. This is my burden to bear," He mumbled into my hair. Burden? What burden? He started pulling me again, and it was about five more minutes until we stopped. It was a clearing, but not as big, and not as clear. There were random trees here or there, and Jacob took a seat on the ground, pulling me into his lap. He kissed along my shoulder, even through my clothes, unil he'd reached my neck. "Whatever you do, don't scream." I panicked. That line never meant anything good. I attempted to jump out of Jacob's lap, but he pulled me right back down. I was afraid of him, now.

"Jacob, no, what are you doing?" He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and I heard snaps in the woods. Snaps, footsteps. My breath quickened, as did the pace of my heart, when I saw what was coming at us. Three wolves. They were _huge. _As big as a grizzly bear. I opened my mouth, but Jacob covered it with his hand, hushing me. I mumbled and squirmed against his grasp, my eyes wide. How could he do this to me? Feed me to these animals? He didn't love me. He wanted me dead. Was he in some cult or something? Did he worship these freakishly large wolves? I felt myself start to tear up, and Jacob stood up, a hand still over my mouth, and pulled me with him. One wolf, the biggest one, stepped forward and sat on his haunches.

"Katey, Katey," He tried to calm me. My breathing was fast, my chest rising and falling too quickly for it's own good. I was absolutely terrified. His fingers laced with mind, his hot hands sending shivers up my spine. Not to mention the fact that there were bear-sized wolves less than three feet from us. "Look. They're not doing anything. I'm not doing anything." I tried to pull away. He put his lips to my neck. "I'll let go of your mouth, if you promise me not to scream. Will you promise? Do you?" I nodded, whimpering. When he dropped his hand, it fell with the other one around my waist. He held me to where I was in front of him, and he pushed me closer to the wolf. I pushed against his chest, but he was too much stronger than myself. I held onto his hands so hard I could feel my short nails digging into his skin. I gasped with each breath. Jacob squeezed tighter, finally stopping when I was close enough to where I could touch the huge wolf. It's big yellow eyes just stared at me nonchalauntly. It yawned, baring it's big yellow teeth. I whined again, pushing myself downards, trying to worm my way away from Jacob.

"Please, please, Jacob, let me go, please," I cried. He whirled me around to face him and it startled me.

"Katelyin!" He snapped. I gasped at his ferocity. "Just listen to me, please." His voice softened and he sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. "This will sound really crazy, but will you listen to me?" I nodded, trying to turn my head to look at the three wolves at my back. Jacob put his hands on my face so I couldn't turn it. I was now focused soully on him. "No matter what, will you beleive me? Beleive me that I'm telilng you the truth no matter how crazy it sounds?" I hesitated, but nodded. He sighed again before continuing. "Those aren't just wolves. They're men." I quirked a brow. "They're my friends. They don't always look like that. You get what I'm saying?" My eyes darted to my right, again attempting to look back at the wolf. But Jacob's strong hands held my face fast. My eyes went wide. I wanted to crack a grin, if I wasn't so scared. I wanted to giggle at how silly the idea was, but I didn't want to upset Jacob.

"Werewolves," I whispered. He nodded. "You?" I mouthed. He nodded. I pursed my lips tightly together. I promised to beleive him, and I did. I wanted proof. I wanted to see it happen. Now, he let me turn around. One wolf grunted and nodded. I wanted to faint. Jacob tried to drop his hands from around me, but I grabbed his arms and forced them around my shoulders. No matter what, this was still unnatural, and I supposed I was in shock. I could feel Jacob kiss my neck and I shivered. "Let me see them," I demanded. I wanted to be able to beleive this. Jacob chuckled.

"Well, if they have clothes, sure." Jacob looked up at the big grey one and then continued to kiss my neck. "How about this? I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. We'll go down to the beach if the weather is good, have a little celebration or something." I didn't get a chance to say anything before all three of the wolves up and left the way they had come, disappearing into the thicket. I fell to my butt, surprised. Could this honestly be true? Jacob sat in front of me and I crawled into his lap. Werewolves. Real live werewolves. But they didn't look at all what I thought they would look like. Why didn't they stand on two legs? Why didn't they eat me? My muscles tried to relax as I leaned into Jacob's body and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Too much excitement," I groaned. Jacob laughed, the sound booming in the quiet of the area. I sighed. "You scared me, you know. I thought you were in some kind of occult, and were offering me to those wolves." Jacob laughed louder and longer, grabbing my face.

"Oh, I'm not finished." He kissed me. "I still haven't told you why I love you so much. Willing to listen?" I nodded, nudging my face farther into his hands. He smiled. "Okay, I'll just tell you the simple version. I don't care for explaining all the worthless detail." He closed his eyes, breathing in, before continuing. Opening them, he started. "You just found out what I am. I have animalistic instincts that come along with it, right?" I nodded. "There's something called imprinting. The moment I could smell you in that forest-"

"That was _you?!_" My voice raised and my eyebrows knit together. He put two fingers to my lips. "You almost killed me!" I spoke despite his attempt to make me be quiet. He nodded, letting me rant. "What would you have done if Tank rolled over on me, or something worse happened? What if I would have died?" He stopped me there with a kiss and I grunted when it was over, displeased.

"I know, I know. I just got excited. I knew you were mine the moment I caught your scent." He buried his face in the flat of my chest, kissing my throat. "Then, when I hurt you, that was the worst feeling ever. I was so glad you woke up. Anyway, back on the subject." He eyed me, waiting to see if I had anything else to say. I didn't. "Imprinting is like love at first sight. Only...it's more definite. It's unbreakable. I'ts unpenetrable, there's now ay for it to be stopped." He kissed my throat more and I frowned. So, I'm just a reaction to animal instinct? That slightly upset me. But he wasn't finished. "Only, it has human qualities." He looked at me in the face, sure our eyes were locked.

"So you're in love with me? For real? You mean it?" Jacob nodded, tightening his grip around my waist, pressing me harder into his chest. I smiled. Now there was a new way of looking at it. This was absolute. This would never end.

"And let me tell you this, just so we set things straight. There's no way that I'd ever let anything happen to you. I'll be at your side no matter what you choose. I'll love you forever, and do _anything _for you." He kissed my chin. "Anything you wanted, ever." Then he chuckled. "I don't know if I can stress this enough, that I love you. That you have my heart, and it will never belong to anyone else." I breathed out. Those words were beautifully suffocating. I wanted to hear them more. It clicked in my head that Jacob absolutely adored me, and for no reason. It was random, there was no way to predict who he would fall in love- imprint. No way to know ahead of time. Who knew that he would fall in love with a bipolar sixteen year-old from Texas? There was absolutely no way of knowing. This was absolute and unbreakable, just like he said. All of this made my heart flutter.

"Jacob," I mumbled, bringing our faces closer. "I think I almost love you." I could feel him smile when I kissed him. I smiled, too. I broke it quickly after it began, and looked at him. My jacob. _Mine, _and nobody elses. I was his only one, and he was mine. "I think. I don't know how to put a label on this."

"Tell me," He urged, letting me lay my head on his chest. His hands found their way to my back, and one mingled in my hair.

"No," I smiled. "It's a secret for now." He groaned and I giggled. "But you're only mine."

"Nobody elses," He mumbled, kissing my hair.

Today was an odd day. I'd seen three werewolves, and happened to be currently kissing one more. But, I think, the most shocking for me was...I was falling totally in love, and way too fast, for Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys...

I'm SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!!  
I've been busy, and really frustrated lately. So, there are probably lots of mistakes, and this is just a really thrown-together chapter. I'm so sorry. D:  
I'm going to really pick it up in the next chapter, I _promise.  
I love you guys so much for sticking with me!_

_3333  
_**Blahblahblahcopyrightblahblah  
PS. this chapter is really lame.**

**PART FIVE--**

I inhaled. We were still there, surrounded by trees, our backs flat on the grass. Jacob gave me my space after I asked him to, even though I knew he didn't want to. I just wanted to let the shivers run out of my system, but in the back of my mind, I wondered if he thought it was because of him being a werewolf. Though, it was strange. I sat up and his face turned towards me, his chocolatey eyes drawing me in. I leaned over him, sighing.

"You know it doesn't matter to me, right?" I was going to be serious. I didn't doubt that my parents would be angry with me for being out, night was already about to fall. I didn't care about getting grounded. I wanted Jacob and myself to set this out, all pages open, nothing held back. He didn't nod or shake his head, but continued to look up at me, his hands behind his head. "It really doesn't, Jacob. I just want you to know that. This won't make a difference to me, even though it's very...strange." I flashed a small smile down at him, hoping to bring up his spirit. The fire in him had dimmed, hopefully temporarily. Hopefully now that he knew that I accepted it, he wouldn't be as down. However, that wasn't the case as of this second. Jacob sighed as he sat up and looked at me. Just looked at me. His eyes were far-off, yet they were close enough to peer right into my heart. His hands reached out to pull me onto his lap, a leg on either side of him. My heart jumped when he kept his hands there, kissing my neck once, twice. I could feel where his hot skin touched mine just at the line of my pants, where my shirt scrunched up. His mouth caught mine, and my heart temporarily stopped. Was he trying to ignore conversation? Or was he just trying to forget everything? I had to pull away from his mouth because my head was so dizzy from lack of breath. His lips never left my skin, though, kissing my jawline and my neck. I wondered why he was being this way.

"Jacob." I had to warn him when I felt his fingers try to travel up my shirt. He kept them where they were, both hands on the flat of my stomach. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin and instinctively I turned my lips back to Jacobs. He was angry, he was frustrated, and he was upset. It all came out in a flood every time his mouth met mine. I squeezed my eyes shut. He kissed me like he had in the forest, when I apologized to him. Only, this was more. There was more to it. He was being obnoxious. I knew I had limits, and I knew he would be toeing the line of them pretty quickly. Jacob's hands went back to the bones of my hips, squeezing and bringing me impossibly closer, until my whole body was fit to his. I gasped, feeling him mess with the lining of my pants. "Jacob," I pulled my lips from his, my breath hitched. "Cut it out." He sighed, pressing his face against my neck. I breathed out, laying my cheek on his temple. I didn't have words for right now. What if I said something wrong and made him angry? "What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, a curious tone in my voice. I wanted to make him happy. My hands reached to stroke his hair. He hummed.

"I don't know," He muttered back. I grumbled. This silence was aggrivating me. I put my hands on the side of his face, making him look at me.

"Really, Jacob. Tell me." I pleaded with my facial expression and he sighed. Moments after he let his face rest in my hands, I felt him stiffen. His muscles tensed and he pressed his teeth hard together. He grabbed my wrists, sliding me off of him and stood up, taking me with him.

"We have to go. Now." I opened my mouth to protest, and looked behind me. Nothing was there. I yelped when he scooped me up into his arms, and his pace quickened.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" He didn't speak. His eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth was downturned into a frown. My arms locked around his neck, my stomach was filled with butterflies from meeting the werewolves, and now his nervousness was making me anxious. I didn't bother to try to push him to answer me, so I shut up until we were back at his house. Jacob pulled me off the bike once we had parked it in the garage, his hands shaking as they held me. I put my hands on either of his arms, begging for him to look at me. Once he did, I pouted. "Jacob, what is it? What's wrong? Did I do something that upset you?" His breath was shaky as he leaned down to press his face into my hair.

"You have to stay with me for a while longer. Sorry if it gets you in trouble, but I'll explain later." His hand slid down to my wrist and he pulled me inside. Billy wheeled from in the kitchen to look at Jacob and frowned. He drug me up the stairs before I could get a word out and closed the door. I sat on the bed and he crossed his arms, standing in front of the door and stared out the window. His jaw was angrily set, and his expression still tense. I could see his whole body trembling. My fingers wound themselves together. I was nervous because he was nervous. And it was so sudden! I stood up, still keeping my distance from the fuming Jacob. I looked at his face, still wondering how he could stay so beautiful even when he was angry.

"Jacob?" I was sure to keep my tone soft so I wouldn't upset him further, if I already had. He closed his eyes, bowing his head. His eyes closed and he exhaled, allowing me to step forward. My hands touched his stomach and his found my waist. He was still trembling. "Jacob, please," I begged, almost whispering. "Please tell me what's wrong." He leaned forward, his lips brushing mine. It was, in no way, a kiss. Just a touch and it made my heart flutter. I could feel him breathe on my lips before he kissed me. It was soft, slow, and meaningful. Something really was worrying him. His hands found their way to my hair, and one went back down to my lower back, trapping my arms between our chests.

"I love you," He breathed, parting our lips until they only touched like before. I nodded. I still couldn't bring myself to say it back. How could I not? I thought myself mad for not loving Jacob back. He was amazingly handsome, committed to everything I did, wanted me for only what I was. I wasn't anything, and he still wanted all of me. My heart jumped every time his face popped into my mind, which was close to every minute of the day. "You have to stay with me tonight." Our faces parted. "Just until this passes. Please." I sighed, laying my cheek on his chest. His chin rested on my head.

"I'd like to, but there's no way my parents would let me. Plus, what's got you so wound up? Until what passes, Jacob?" I looked up at him.

"Well. I know someone I think that can help." He smiled devilishly. "And, as for the danger..." he trailed off for a second before seating himself on his bed and pulling me into his lap. Instinctively I threw my arms around his neck, ready to listen. "Vampires." It was blunt and to the point. My eyebrows raised in surprise. "One of them...I think I know." His voice quieted. My heart thudded inside my chest. What kind of fairy-tale land had I stepped into? Was Forks a supernatural place? Well, currently we were in La Push, but still.

"Jacob, seriously? Vampires?" I honestly couldn't beleive this. Now I understood why he was being so protective. "I can't stay with you tonight, Jacob, but stay with me. Please? I have to face my parents now, or I'll get in even more trouble. As of now, I'm probably going to be confined to my room for at least a week." Jacob sighed. He rubbed his face before putting his hands back at my waist.

"Alright. I'll stay with you, but I can't let you leave my sight even for a second. Okay?" It was enough for me to agree to.

- - - - - -

I walked into the house, alone, but knew that Jacob was most likely waiting for me somewhere, whether it be outside or in. Before the door even shut, my parents were both standing in front of me, fuming. I could practically see the fire in their eyes and the smoke coming from their nostrils. I shrank back, lowering my head just a bit. I was ready for it.

"Where the hell have you been, Katelyin?" My father's booming voice startled me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was shut up by more words. "Don't answer that. We both know. For this, you can't go anywhere for two weeks." He held up two fingers. "You have to stay on this property, not out of sight of your mother or I. Understood?"

"And honey," My mother breathed, looking as if she might cry. "I'm not sure how this whole thing with Jacob will blow over. We're still debating as to whether you two should hang out." My mother looked nervous, almost scared. What she was saying...I was almost tearing up, too. "We'd really have to talk to his father, and him about all of this. I mean, I heard him say that he loved you this morning." I could see out of the corner of my eye that my father was shaking his head, still as angry as before, if not more. "I'm just not sure that I can let this happen."

"Can I go to my room?" I asked, feeling sheepish. "Please?" My mother nodded and my father followed behind her as they walked back to wherever they were before. I trudged upstairs, my feet feeling as heavy as my heart. No Jacob? Could they really be serious about this? But they didn't know! I would just have to tell them. That was the only solution to this. Jacob was sitting on my bed when I opened the door, and he looked up, smiling. I didn't. Already tears were starting to well in my eyes. He frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" His arms were held open to me and he stood up, catching me in a hug before I could brace myself for it. I didn't cry. I couldn't cry, because I didn't want to look any weaker than I felt. I didn't want to admit anything to Jacob, that I really did like him a lot. Maybe not as much as he liked me, but I was sure I was well on my way. I never expected to meet him. I didn't expect to find him in Forks, the least-possible place for me to meet someone like Jacob Black. But I did, and he's, so far, these past few days totally turned my life all around. Werewolves. Vampires. What next? Narnia is real? Maybe if I tried hard enough to step through my closet, I could leave.

"I can't go to the thing tomorrow." I wiped my face, trying my hardest to regain my composure. Jacob rested his hands on my shoulders, but I didn't look at his face. "I can't go anywhere for two weeks." His hands cupped my face. Thankfully, I'd had time to wipe my tears myself before he could do anything. I sighed before continuing, my crying charade being over. My blue eyes met his chocolate ones and my heart melted. "But they're thinking about not letting me see you anymore." I lowered my head, but his hands still touched my face. I heard him chuckle and I looked back up, angry.

"You silly, silly girl." He kissed my forehead. "You know that there's no way that'll happen." His forehead pressed to mine and he smiled, closing his eyes. I stared at his closed eyes, at his lashes. My eyes trailed all over his face, then landed on his lips. I leaned up on my tiptoes, pressing mine gingerly to his and he accepted it, kissing me back. I could feel him smile against my lips. How could he be so confident? He smiled, even after the kiss. I was glad that his spirits were up, but somewhat upset that he smiled through what I thought was a tragedy. "You know there's no way anybody could keep me away from you." His smile grew wider. "I'd just kidnap you and hold you hostage." He shrugged, as if it was nothing. I frowned.

"Jacob," I sighed. "You amaze me." I wiggled out of his hold on me and rummaged through my drawer for pajamas. I could see his smile grow. "I'm going in the bathroom." He frowned, displeased. I gave a quiet chuckle, opening the door and closing it behind me. I dressed quickly, brushed my teeth, and went back into my bedroom. Jacob sat on the bed, having kicked off his shoes and slid out of his shirt. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow at nine in the morning." I wiggled into his arms, forcing him to hold me tight. "What time are you going to leave?" I smiled down at him, and he up at me as I sat in his lap. He kissed me, small kisses, one after another. He answered me between them.

"It doesn't matter." I smiled. No, I supposed it didn't. I felt his lips stop beneath mine and I pulled my face away from his. His eyes were open, locked onto mine, but his head turned to the side, staring out of the window into the darkness. I could feel him start to tremble beneath me again. His grip around me tightened, and I tightened my lock around his neck. "Go to sleep," he urged me, sliding me off of his lap. I pouted.

"No," I shook my head, smiling. He grinned, chuckling, and lay beside me. He was intent on me getting sleep. "What are you trying to avoid, Jacob?" I asked, propping my head up on my hand, laying on my side to face him. He sighed, his hand moving to rest on my side and play with the end of my shirt. His feverish skin warmed mine.

"You know what I'm trying to avoid. I don't want you awake if she comes." He sighed, resting his head on my pillow. I scooted myself closer to him, feeling the heat radiate from his body. "It's not going to be something nice that you should see. I'm afraid of it, anyway, I guess." I frowned because Jacob did. I thought about what to say, and my stomach filled with butterflies. I pursed my lips tight together before opening them to speak.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I didn't smile, nor get joy out of what I just said, but I saw Jacob's eyes sparkle when I did. I don't think I could ever know how happy it would make him that I finally said that. He sat up, his back against the head of my bed. Even though his eyes sparkled, his expression showed that he didn't beleive me one bit.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, crossing his hands over his bare chest. I frowned. Did I? It was just something my tongue itched to say. My heart quickened, but didn't skip a beat when I said it. So, did I mean it? I frowned even more and he cupped my face in his hands. His smile softened. "Don't say it if you don't mean it. It'll get my hopes up." I felt awful now. I had hurt his feelings. My gut wrenched in an awful way that made me feel like I should be sick. I felt like the most horrible person in the world.

"But I wanted to say it," I mumbled. "I'm just not sure how serious I am. If I mean it or not." I shrugged, my eyes darting downards. Jacob fixed it with a kiss and a smile.

"Let me know when you love me." He smiled. "I'll love you no matter what, and I'm always here. Now, go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Submit Date:  
**July 3rd, 2008.

**Copyright things.  
**Jacob (c) S. Meyer  
Katey (c) K. Navarro  
This chapter isn't at all what I'd hoped it would be. But it's alright.

**PART SIX--**

My mom woke me up the next morning for the doctors appointment. I was going in to get my stitches removed. I grumbled upon hearing her yell at me to wake up and take my pill, to get dressed and ready for the day ahead, to go get my stitches removed. Blahblahblah, that's all I heard. Once dressed and ready to go, my mother dragged me into the car. I sat beside her silently.

"Don't throw a fit, Katelyin," My mother snapped, annoyed with my silence. I didnt turn my face from the window, staring out and watching things pass. "Look at me. Now." I did, but with no expression of fear, guilt, or any other emotion I would be feeling in another situation. "What are you doing this for?" I hadn't spoken to either of my parents since last night. I was extremely angry with them for not wanting me to be around Jacob.

"Because." It was a simple answer. They knew the real one, though, so it was dumb for my mother to ask me something like that. She waited, fuming in the silence.

"For Jacob?" I nodded. "He's a very nice boy, Katey. But we just haven't met with him or his family formally yet, we're just unsure. You're spending so much of your time with him, and the way he looks at you..." I looked over at my mother, having turned my face back out the window. "It's frustrating, to be honest." My mother chuckled and I scowled at the dashboard. "It's too much. There. I said it. That's what I think. He's too much for you, he's way too serious. Too serious for you right now."

"Mom, how old were you when you met dad?" I whirled my head in her direction, my hair a flurry of glossy black until it fell out of my eyes. My tone wasn't anything above monotone. It was a simple quiestion. My mother clenched her jaw together and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Exactly. You were younger than me. You were fourteen when you met, fourteen and a half when you started dating, and you've been together ever since. You hit it off immediately. Why can't I have that, too?" I raised my hands at my last sentence, smiling out of frustration. "Why? Why am I limited to something like this?"

"Don't talk to me like you're my age. You're not. You're my daughter, so cut it out." My mother sighed, blinking hard. She sighed again before continuing. "On one condition: We have to monitor your every step. Your every move. Dates and things have to be planned ahead of time. I have to know _everything._" I cringed at that word. She could know almost everything. Except the fact that Jacob was a werewolf. And the fact that he was totally in love with me. She could know everything except that. Jacob had made me swear that it had to be a secret just between us. I opened my mouth to speak, but my mother cut me off. "And you're still grounded. Until saturday." I sighed through my nose and nodded.

"Thanks." I tried to smile, but currently, I didn't feel joy. It was more like releif, but not enough to make me smile. Goosebumps popped up on my skin when I thought about Jacob. How warm his skin was, how good it felt to hug him, how soft his lips were. Before I knew it, I was smiling so hard it almost hurt. "Um, Jacob wants me to have some kind of bonfire thing with him and a couple of his friends soon. Is it okay if I go?" I looked up, biting my lip, praying the answer would be yes.

"If it's after you're grounded, then yes. But we'll need to talk to Jacob and his father, first." I smiled wider. Things were back on track.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It would be saturday in one hour. I looked at the blank piece of paper that was opened to in my notebook, tapping the eraser side of my pencil on the side of my head. Dallas was asleep, curled up on the small of my back. Currently, I lay on my stomach, my head facing the wrong end of my bed, my feet in the air behind me. I hadn't seen Jacob for four days, and I couldn't get him off my mind. I sighed, pushing the paper aside and digging my face into my blankets, groaning his name once.

"Yes?" That voice was like the sweetest music to my ears. My head popped up with such force that Dallas woke up with a shrill yawn. The puppy picked up her head, nose sniffing in the air, and she tumbled off my back onto the bed as I got off. I didn't look back. Jacob was here! I jumped up into a hug, latching my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped around him. He laughed, tightening his hold on me and smiled into my shoulder. I looked down at him, for he was holding me at a higher angle than himself.

"I missed you." I smiled when I saw his smile. Perfect. He hummed and my heart fluttered.

"Missed you, too, baby." I got goosebumps when he called me baby and leaned down for a kiss, but he avoided it. I pouted, my eyes wide and worried. "You're not ungrounded for another hour almost." One of his dark eyebrows tilted upwards and I sighed, refusing to let go of him.

"So you're not going to kiss me?" He sneered, sitting on my bed, myself still in his lap.

"Not on the lips." He gave my collarbone a few kisses, then my neck. I shook my shoulders.

"No. My lips, or nothing at all." He did a fake cringe and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll just have to wait, then."

"So, what's the deal with the vampires?" His face fell when I brought up the touchy subject of the vampires.

"They're here. Sam, one of the guys, he's already talked to one of them." Jacob buried his face in the end of my neck. "I need to tell you about it, though. She wants to come see me. She smells you, she smells me, our scents mixed together." Jacob grabbed my face and I slid off of his lap, sitting cross-legged beside him, focused only on his eyes. He sighed, lowering his head and rubbing his face before he started talking quietly. "She really was something to me; nothing like you are, honestly. I wasn't near as in love with her as I am with you." Ah, so he's been in love before. A pang hit my heart and I shuddered, still listening. "Nothing like you." He chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair. Ah, did I mention he was shirtless? How stupid of me not to. "I loved her, but she was in love with this...leech." He wrinkled his nose at that word. Vampire. "They got married. Now, she's a vampire. Just to put it straight. She told me, before she left, that she wanted to come back and visit me. But you're here." He was concerned. I swallowed hard. "I'm not sure how she'll react to you. I don't want you anywhere near her. If something happened..." Jacob sighed and pressed his lips just below where my neck started. I thought about this, wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck again, resting my chin against his forehead.

"What's her name?" Jacob's lips stopped for a second before he continued.

"It doesn't matter. Only you do." I grabbed Jacob's face for him to look at me and I frowned.

"But she mattered at one point in time." Jacob's face was so sad. He looked like a little puppy. Looking at his face, it hit me for the millionth time how amazingly gorgeous he was. He still had slight roundness to his face, but his jaw was firm and set, his eyes were just perfect and a chocolatey brown, his skin a calm russet color. Everything about Jacob Black was perfect. His touch made my heart flutter, his kisses made me high. He was mine, and nobody elses. No vampire's, no human's, no werewolf's. Jacob was mine. Katelyin Leann Deakon. Jacob didn't say anything to my remark, only stared at me with those amazing eyes of his. "Fuck my time limit," I mumbled, going in for a kiss. He stopped me.

"Don't talk like that." It upset him, apparently. "It's unladylike. Alright?" I rolled my eyes, but my face turned red from being embarassed. Unladylike. "You're too soft and too beautiful to use words like that. But, yes, forget the time limit." Jacob smiled and kissed me, sending a rush through my mind. Ah, this was right where I needed to be in the first place. This was where I belonged; my lips welded together with Jacobs, just being soft, being us.

"You know what my mother told me?" I licked my lips, pulling my face away from Jacob's. I needed to breathe. "She said you're too much for me." Jacob frowned. "She said that you're too serious. But, I convinced her that you were mine, and that I really wanted you. So, brace yourself, she wants to talk to you and Billy. And my every move will pretty much be watched." I rolled my eyes, laying my head on Jacob's shoulder. "This is going to suck. Badly." Jacob chuckled and kissed my head.

"No, just give them time. Don't worry about it, baby." He kissed my head again and goosebumps formed on my skin. I sighed and rested my cheek against Jacob's.

"You're mine," I repeated, breathing the line slowly. "Nobody elses." Jacob squeezed tighter around me and I felt him nod. "I love you, Jacob." I felt his heart pick up through his chest and his hold on me loosened around me. I got the feeling he didn't beleive me. Why did I say it, then? Those words were empty, but I wanted them to be filled with meaning, I wanted it to be the truth. But it just seemed right to say it.

"I love _you, _Katelyin. But don't you lie to me." He kissed my cheek and I frowned, my jaw quivering.

"You don't beleive me?" Jacob sighed.

"No, not really." His hands found their way to my hair, and he wound his fingers in my short black hair. It tickled my jaw. "I told you not to say it until you mean it. But I love you."

"It's not fair, Jacob." I squeezed my eyes shut, avoiding his incoming kiss and wiggled my face out of his hands. "It's not fair that you get to feel it, and I don't." It wasn't fair to me. I didn't like it. I didn't like being left alone in feelings I didn't know about. It tickled the back of my mind, that one thought, that maybe Jacob was too serious for me. But the rest of my body, my heart included, wanted every piece of him beside me. I wanted to be in love with him, but I also didn't want to wait for it to come.

"Like I said: Wait. We can still have fun while we both wait on your heart to kick in." Jacob chuckled and kissed the palm of my hand. My face flushed. "Right?" I eyed him suspiciously, expecting him to pull something. But nothing. He only stood up, stretching. "I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Come at two." I nodded, watching him walk to the window. Just as he was out, I poked my head out. "Hey, Jacob." He whirled around and I met his mouth with a kiss, being as feirce as I could. I could tell it surprised him. Jacob was more feirce than I was. I wondered why he kissed me so soft all the time, but I got it tonight. He thinks I'm breakable. "I'm not as breakable as you think, you know." I paused only for that, and without breaking the kiss, climbed through the window. My bare shoulders were met with the cold outside air, and Jacob bent his head down as I stood up to continue the kiss. My head spun with lack of breath. Who knows how long this lasted; I pulled away for a breath at least four times. He breathed against my skin and I smiled.

"Maybe you're not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jacob came, just at the time that we talked about. I was upstairs, pretending to get dressed while he talked with my parents. He said he would be up when it was over. When he came in, I was sitting on the toilet- with the lid down, of course- biting on the skin of my thumb, my leg bouncing rather quickly. He knocked once and opened the door, poking his perfect head in. I looked over at him without getting up, uneasy. He smiled.

"Come on, lets go. We'll be gone all day, you better bring a sweater." I jumped up, excited and threw my arms around his neck. He squeezed me and kissed my cheek, backing out of the bathroom. Off to the beach we were!

"Jacob," I nudged him in the side. "Sometime, you need to let me bring Tank or Missus or maybe even both with us. We could horseback ride." Jacob made a weird face and shook his head violently.

"I don't do horses." I pouted and stepped into the passengers side of the car, my sweater in my lap. Jacob climbed in the drivers side, and we were quickly off. I turned my head to face Jacob, just staring at his profile. He caught on and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "What? Something wrong?" I shook my head and his eyes met the road again. I sighed, laying my head against the window, my knees curled up to my chest. The only thing I thought of, was Jacob. Everything I knew about him. I knew that he used to have feelings for a vampire. I knew that he was a werewolf. And I knew that he loved me. I sighed, closing my eyes and felt a hot hand on one of my knees. I wound my fingers through his, keeping my eyes closed until we were at the La Push beach.

Getting out, I could see that there was already a group of people there; three boys, and a two girls. I took Jacob's hand, feeling nervousness hit my stomach, and felt a little more at ease when his hand enveloped mine. He lead us down, and I took off my shoes once my feet hit the sand. It was cold. Shuddering, I pulled my hand from Jacob's momentarily, sliding into the light blue sweater. Jacob's hand found mine again, and I watched as all five heads turned in mine and Jacob's direction. Jacob beamed, but my face flushed. I fell slightly behind him. I wasn't really the type to meet new people.

"Hey," Said the biggest one of them. "Nice to finally see you in person...both of us, I mean." I nodded, craning my neck to look up. They were all very muscular, and very tall. Jacob had introduced them all to me as Sam, the 'leader', Quil, Embry, Leah, and Emily. My eye's fell on Emily and I wanted to gasp, if it wouldn't be rude. Her hand fit into Sam's, but her face...Scars had marred her beauty, and they went all the way down her neck. She wore a short-sleeved shirt, and I could see the scars even collected there. I did my best not to stare.

"Um, nice to meet you all." My voice was quiet, and one of my hands gripped my stomach, trying to calm the butterflies. I looked up at Jacob, and he saw me out of the corner of my eye. Turning his face towards me, he leaned down for a quick kiss. Quil and Embry groaned and covered their faces in unison. I shot them both a look, my mouth in a thin line, my blue eyes focused intently on the two. Quil raised his hands, as if surrendering. I could only imagine what today would hold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, the stars took over the sky, and a fire warmed my skin. I sat, shoulder-to-shoulder with Jacob, my hand in his, quietly. Emily and Sam sat across the fire with eachother, in nearly the same position as Jacob and I were. Hand in hand, every once in a while they snuck a kiss as Jacob and I did. Quil and Embry did their best to not throw up-- or stare. Leah hadn't spoken since Jacob and I had arrived, nor had she looked up from the ground or the fire. I glanced, every now and then, through the fire at Sam and Emily. The way he looked at her! I'd never seen anything like it, not even in the movies. Jacob had explained in whispers that Emily was Sam's 'one', just as I was his. But maybe I was blind to the way Jacob looked at me, because I had never seen so much intensity between two people. They were both so insanely in love, it almost made me want to cry. I was jealous.

I only spoke when was needed, when someone asked me something, or wanted my part in a topic. It wasn't very often. These people were bonded by blood, almost literally. They were a pack, there was nothing closer. And here I was, the stranger, just barging into their lives. I wondered what they thought. Finally, after one conversation was finished, there was a slight moment of silence. I took that time to speak up by myself.

"I'm sorry for being so..." I trailed off, and everybody's head turned to look at me. Even Lean. "I don't know. But I'm sorry." I glanced up for just a second, then back down at my hand in Jacob's, resting it on my leg. "You guys are really close-knit, and then here I am, someone new and I'm just...in your life. I know things that you probably wouldn't want me to know. I feel kind of bad for it." I shrugged. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind to say, but it was something like it. Sam spoke up.

"It's alright." I looked up at his face over the fire. Emily looked at him, but everyone else continued looking at me, waiting to see my reaction to whatever Sam was about to say. "I'm glad for Jacob, that he has you, you know. He's not upset now, his mind is back on track." Sam paused for a chuckle. "You wouldn't beleive how much he loves you, honestly." My face flushed and Jacob kissed my temple. I leaned against him even more. "You're a really special gal to be chosen by a werewolf, especially someone like Jacob. Anyway, dont' feel bad. Imprinting doesn't happen to all of us. It's something special, and we're glad to have you." Emily nodded and Jacob pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you," He breathed, resting his face at the base of my neck. I smiled, my heart thudding loudly in my chest.

"Alright, next," Quil sighed and Embry laughed. "Before I throw up. Anybody know anything new about these vampires?" Sam nodded, and Jacob and I were both intent on hearing. After Jacob shot Quil a dirty look, that is.

"Bella wants to talk to Jacob. She knows Katelyin is here, and she wants to see her. But I wouldn't advise it, Jacob." Jacob nodded, and Sam continued. Bella...Her name was Bella? I wondered what she looked like. "She, Alice, and Edward are here. Alice and Edward are only here, because she still has to get herself under control." I looked over at Jacob, who was gritting his teeth together. Clearly, this upset him. I gave his hand a squeeze and he looked over at me. I tried my best to give an encouraging smile, but I don''t think it worked. I stood up, breathing deeply. Everybody watched. I tugged on Jacob's hand and he stood up, letting me lead him off. He looked back at the group and shrugged, turning to face me. I didn't look up at him as I lead him off.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but I only shrugged. I was cold, even though I wore a sweater and pants. I had earlier put my shoes back on, too. With nightfall came a chill. I looked back, seeing that I could no longer see the faces of the pack, only their moving outlines. I grabbed both of Jacob's hands and he looked down at me, curious as to what stunt I was pulling. "You alright?" I nodded, biting my lip.

"Yes." That was all I could manage to say. My heart thudded in my chest for no particular reason. "What are you going to do about Bella?" Jacob's eyes saddened at that name.

"I don't know," he mumbled, squeezing my hands. "I'll have to think about it. But either way, it doesn't matter. You're not coming with me." I sighed.

"I want to see her, Jacob. I want to know what she's like." This was more than curiousity. This was jealousy. I was jealous that Jacob loved someone before me, and I was still jealous of Sam and Emily. Jacob shook his head no. I sighed, my arms worming their way upwards until my hands touched the back of Jacob's neck. He leaned his body towards me, an easier reach. His arms found their way around me and he gave me a squeeze.

"You sure you're alright? Want to go back home?" I shook my head, giving him a nuh-uh.

"I'm a very jealous person, Jacob," I sighed. He was confused. "I'm jealous of Sam and Emily. I'm jealous of Bella. I'm jealous of you." His eyes were locked intently to mine.

"How do you mean? Jealous for what reason? And, of me?" Jacob chuckled and kissed me once before making me continue.

"Bella. You loved her first." That was point number one. "You...You get to be in love, and I'm...I'm slow, Jacob." I sighed, pressing my face into his chest. One of his hands found the back of my head, playing with my hair. "I want to be in love, too. I want to know what it's like." He kissed the top of my head.

"Why are you jealous of Sam and Emily?" I looked up at him, tilting my head back until I could get a good look at his face. It was hard to, in the dark, but the moon and the stars were all the light that was needed.

"Because they both get to love eachother. Here you are, giving your heart to me, trusting me enough not to break it. And you're so patient...you're waiting for me. It's not fair, I don't want to wait." I sighed, resting my head back on his chest. He sighed. I could hear his heartbeat, and it gave me goosebumps.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you can't." My eyebrows tilted in an angry angle and my teeth clenced together for a moment.

"You think I can't love you?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant." Jacob sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. I waited for his response. "Of course you can love me. Just, not right now. Unless you choose to. Words are thrown around, and feelings get confused for things they're not." He shrugged. "You're not incapable of love, you just aren't ready for it."

"Yes I am." I disagreed strongly. I wanted to love him, so what made me unprepared for it? Jacob sighed and leaned down to kiss me. How could I be unprepared? Was there more to all of this than I thought? Was it because of my age, or just because I was human? I was angry, but I could never really stay angry at Jacob. Not when his kisses filled my mind, and his touch made my heart feel like it could explode. I could never be mad at Jacob for wanting me to be sure, safe, and happy. He wanted me to take my time. The greatest things are worth waiting for, I supposed. But I never had to wait for Jacob to love me. He loved me the moment he saw me, he said. So why couldn't I love him the moment I saw him? The more I thought about it, the more I confirmed to myself that I was confused, and afraid. Maybe I was unprepared for this whole love thing. But I wanted Jacob to stay right where he was.

My head spun and I broke the kiss to breathe. Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be jealous of anyone. We have more than anyone does in the whole world, baby." Jacob squeezed me tighter. "Don't you feel good enough to let me love you? Just as it is?" I thought hard about that question. No. That was the first thing that came to my mind. No. I couldn't find it in myself to love him back right now. I liked him- ohh, I liked him so, so, so much- but I couldn't honestly say that I was in love with him. It was a step that I wasn't ready to take.

"No." It was a simple answer. Quiet, too, but Jacob lifted my face to look at his.

"You should. You're more than I ever hoped for." He pressed his forehead against mine, smiling. I looked up at him, glad his eyes were closed, and tears tickled the back of my eyes. I was lucky, but I sure didn't feel like it. "I love you so much," He sighed, cupping my face in his hands. I was glad it was dark, that way it would be harder to read my expression. I didn't want Jacob to know how angry with myself I was, or how sad I was.

He made me sad and angry at myself. I didn't find it fair that I couldn't love him back. But...at the same time...Jacob was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But all the while, I couldn't stop thinking one thought: Bella. Would things change when she and Jacob met for one last time?


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN--**

"I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" Jacob said. I smiled and nodded, leaning over to the drivers side to give him a quick kiss. It was almost eleven o'clock, so I bounded inside the house as fast as I could. My parents asked me what happened tonight. I told them everything, minus the secrets I had to keep.

"I met all of Jacob's closest friends." I shrugged, sitting at the end of their bed, watching their blank faces stare at me. "We at hot dogs, and just sat around and talked. Jacob brought me home because he thought it was too late for me to be out." That part was a lie. My parents seemed to buy it. I was hoping they would think he was more responsible than they had taken him for. "So here I am. We really didn't do much." Another shrug and I looked up at my parents again. Their faces hadn't changed.

"School starts in about five days," Was all my father said, setting his water bottle on the nightstand next to him. Dread crawled it's way up to my throat. I was so not ready to go to school yet. "Have you met anyone from Forks? You won't be going to La Push high." I shook my head, frowning.

"No. I haven't."

"Well. You should try." I stood up, sighing. It turned into a yawn, unexpectedly. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

"I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." I closed the door behind me on my way out, walking up the stairs to my bedroom. Dallas greeted me with a whine. I picked her up, cooing random nothings and kissed the top of her head. I cradled her in my arms, setting her down on my bed to change.

I didn't want to go to sleep. But I laid down in my bed anyways. Dallas's short legs trotted over to curl against my stomach. I had left my light on, but didn't bother to turn it off when I closed my eyes. I could only think about how nervous I was. For school, but mainly for Jacob talking to Bella. I didn't want it to happen. There was that chance, I thought, that maybe he'd forget about me and go back to her. Not that they were ever together anyways. Were they? I had forgotten. I wanted to see this Bella girl, to see what Jacob was missing out on, to see the difference between her and me. What Jacob had before I came along. How jealous I should really be.

I turned my head more into the pillow, even though it was harder to breathe, and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to think about this anymore. I tried my hardest to fall asleep, but it just wouldn't come to me. Was it because the light was on? No. It was because my mind was awake, but my body was so drowzy. It begged for sleep, but my brain wouldn't let it. I groaned, sitting up, and curled my knees up, wrapping my arms around my legs. I rubbed my face, trying to get the feeling of sleepiness out of my eyes, but I knew it wasn't going anywhere until I was finally asleep. I looked over at my nightstand. Somewhere in it's small drawer was the phone that I never used. I hated using my cell phone, but something in me needed to see Jacob. Even though I'd just seen him a moment ago. I dug through until I found it, a plain old red flip phone and turned it on. As soon as I could, I dialed Jacob's number. I was sure he was still awake. I would take punishment from Billy.

One ring, no answer. Two. Three. Four. Five. Answering machine. I closed the phone, biting my bottom lip. I tossed the phone onto the floor. I put my face in my hands, sighing through my nose.I looked down, hearing my phone vibrate against the carpeted floor, Jacob's number sprawled across the tiny screen on the phone. I fumbled out of bed, answering it, now laying on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Did you call, Katelyin?" It was Billy. I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled. "Is Jacob there?"

"No, he left just before you called."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I'm not sure." I sighed. "Are you alright? You sound a little distraught. Has something happened?" My voice cracked.

"No, I'm alright. I just wanted to talk to Jacob about something. Will you tell him I called, if you're still awake, when he gets home?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Billy." I hung up the phone with a shaky sigh, looking up at the window that was directly across the room from me as lay on my side on the ground. Where did he go? I sat up, crawling over to the window and threw it open as quietly as I could. I looked out into the darkness, my light only flooding to the little area of roof outside my window. I crawled out, my bare feet touching the cold shingles. I rubbed my arms, breathing out against the cold. I sat, only praying that Jacob would show up. Where was he? My heart thudded sadly every time I thought that he might be with Bella. Though, my heart wouldn't let me beleive that Jacob would ever do anything like that to me. If he _really _loved me.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. It had to have been an hour. I had long layed my down in my arms, and my eyeslids started to droop. I was so sleepy...But something in me itched to see Jacob. Finally, my face rested in the comfort of my arms, and my eyes closed reluctantly. But once they were closed, it felt quite nice. I'm not sure how long I was asleep like that, but I quickly felt two hot hands on my shoulders and I jerked my head up, nearly knocking Jacob in the face with my head.

"Woah, woah, come on." He ushered me inside, though I was still half asleep. How long was I asleep out there? Time seemed to go by so quickly when sleeping. He scooped me up once inside my bedroom, and lay me down on the bed. He went to stand back up, but I reached out, expecting to grab his shirt, but he wasn't wearing one. Instead, I put both of my hands on his forearms, giving him a tug.

"No, come here," I mumbled drowsily. He let me pull him down, and he rolled over next to me. I scooted as close as I could to him, until my lips grazed his hot skin, and one of his arms lay over my shoulder. "Where were you?"

"I was out. I've been trying to call for at least thirty minutes. Billy said you called, and you sounded like you were upset." I felt him kiss my hair. "I was worried. Are you okay?" I nodded, giving him three kisses on his collar bone. He squeezed me tighter. "You sure?" I opened my eyes, his voice awakening me fully from my drowsy state. I opened my eyes, looking up at him, watching him stare down at me, concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise." I paused, breathing slowly. "I just missed you. Really bad." I kissed his chin and he smiled. "Really, really, really bad." I tried to emphasize my point, but I wasn't sure he got it. He sighed, putting a hand at the back of my head, his warm hands mingling with my black hair. It was the kind of 'I miss you' that made you want to cry, or makes you want to run a million miles to see that person. I wanted Jacob here, right now, to never move, to never leave me ever again, not even for one second. I wasn't sure of how- or what- to tell him...so I made him kiss me. That kind of kiss that made me shudder, and gave me goosebumps. The kind of kiss that made his hand trail from my side, down my leg, and hitch my leg over his side. Yes. That kind. I broke away for air.

"You missed me that much, huh?" I tilted my head back just the slightest bit when Jacob started to kiss my throat. I hummed and nodded. What time was it? Wait...why did that thought even occur to me at that moment? It was stupid of me to say that. Time didn't matter. Only Jacob did.

"Where were you..." I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to continue. I wanted it to stay just like this. "Really? Where did you go?" I pulled Jacob's face to look at mine, my thumb moving slowly on his face, to take in the softness of his skin. He sighed through his nose and only kissed me again, but my lips were unmoving beneath his. He grumbled and pulled away.

"I was going to go see Bella," He started, his words slow and reluctant. "But I changed my mind and went back home after a while." He shrugged, as if it was nothing. "Then Billy said you called, so I tried to call you back on your cell, but you didn't answer. I had to have called at least six times." I pursed my lips.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." I sighed, rolling on top of him, resting my head on his broad chest. His hands rested on my back, and I my legs fell between his. One of his hands held the back of one of mine, and he kissed my palm. I smiled, scooting up until I was close enough to kiss his lips. But I didn't. "Why didn't you go see her? Don't you want to talk to her?"

"I'm not sure. That's the thing. I don't know if I want to talk to her or not. I definitely don't want you in any of this. Alright? No snooping." I rolled my eyes. "Really, Katey, I can't have you mixed up in all of this crap. It's not normal." I sat up, still sitting on him and tried to look angry.

"Jacob, if I cared about the norm, than I wouldn't have even considered staying with you after you told me you were a werewolf." He frowned and sat up, scooting to rest his back on the wall. I snaked my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. He sighed, squeezing me. "I don't care. I'm just...nervous."

"About what?" Jacob seemed flabbergasted and gave my stomach a push, pulling me away from him to look at his face. "What are you nervous about?"

"Well," I started, looking down at his perfectly shaped stomach. I touched his skin, the warmth a farmiliar and comforting thing. "You said you loved her before me. What if...you think of me as a mistake, and want her back? What then? What would I do?" I almost started to choke up, thinking about the outcome if what I said would be true. I looked up, my lower lip quivering and Jacob breathed out, his hot hands touching my face.

"Never," He stated quietly. "Never ever, that's never going to happen. You're mine forever." His chocolate eyes searched my watery blue one's and he sighed again. "I was...wrong, I guess, to even say that I loved Bella. Because it was nothing like this. It was nothing like us. She was nothing like you." He almost whispered the last part and I nodded. "So don't worry about anything." He smiled. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise." I breathed out shakily and nodded. Of course everything was going to be alright. Jacob loved me, he swore that, and I beleived every word that came out of his mouth.

The rest of the night was filled with kisses, sweet-talking, and Jacob telling me how much he loved me every chance he got. He told me that he couldn't tell me enough, but I knew he could. The first time was enough. Of course, it was nice to hear it plenty of times. Finally, Jacob told me he had to go.

"No." I pleaded for him to stay. Just for at least another hour. He shook his head. "Please?" He smiled down at me and bent over the bed, kissing me. I could tel he intended it to be a short kiss, but my mouth caught his in a trap. It brought him back down on the bed. I knew I could get what I wanted, just with a kiss. "Stay a little longer?" I smiled and so did Jacob. He heaved a sigh.

"Okay. A little longer." He smiled, having rolled over onto his side and I curled up under his arm.

"Good." Before I even had time to finish that one word, Jacob was on his feet and peering out the window. I crept up beside him, a hand on his warm shoulder and peered into the darkness. Of course, he could most likely see much better than myself. "Jacob?" He hushed me, giving a 'shh' sound. I pursed my lips tightly together. I heard him mutter something under his breath and he slid his body through the window. "Jacob, where are you going?"

"They're coming. I'm going as far away from you as possible. I don't want you anywhere near her." I gave him an angry glare, but he jumped down from the second story and landed crouched on his feet. I quickly shot my body through the window without thinking to put shoes on. I didn't care. I just wanted to go with Jacob. "You stay there, Katelyin." I peered over the side of the rooftop and swallowed. It was a far drop for someone as small as myself. For anyone, really. "Katey, don't even think about it."

"Here I come," I warned as queitly as I could, throwing my legs over the side. I swallowed, my skin tingling, and pushed myself off the side. My legs and back got scraped on the way down but Jacob's superhuman reflexes came in handy as he caught me.

"Go back upstairs, right now." I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I'm curious, and I'm jealous, and I want to be with you." His eyebrows knitted angrily and he set me down on the dew-covered grass. I was cold. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"Look, you're shivering. Katey, go back upstairs and I'll see you tomorrow. Please?" I shook my head. I wanted to stomp my foot, but that would seem a little too kindergarten. I took one of his hands in both of mine.

"Please, Jacob. I'll stay right with you the whole time. I won't even complain. I promise. Please?" I wanted to make my blue eyes as big and as sparkly and convincing as I could, but it was hard to in the darkness of the night. I moved closer to Jacob, the tips of my fingers trailing on his abnormally warm body from his chest to his stomach. I gave the slightest hint of a smile. He sighed and rubbed his face, giving in, very, very, reluctantly.

"But will you put some shoes and a coat on?" I nodded and he scooped me up. It was amazing what he did next, jumping right up onto the roof top with a silent thud. I crawled in through the window, sliding on a pair of vans and pulling a sweater over my head. I was wearing shorts, but honestly I didn't care as of this moment how cold I was. I was about to meet Vampires. Real live Vampires. My skin tingled with anticipation and butterflies swarmed in my stomach. My mind whirled, thinking about the childhood creature that I'd grown to fear and eventually forget. They were supposed to be fake. But apparently not. Jacob jumped down just the same way he had jumped up: easily and quietly. He insisted he carried me the whole way but I squirmed out of his hold, even though he was very warm and it was very tempting to stay in the arms of my prince charming, I slid out and onto my own two feet.

My house was fairly close to the forest. I didn't really pay attention to where we were going or how long it took to get there. The whole time all I could think about was this amazing mess I'd gotten myself into. Jacob was my boyfriend, and the most wonderful and amazing male in existance. He also happened to be a werewolf. His former crush turned out to now be a vampire. But she didn't used to be-- her vampire husband turned her. Jacob wouldn't give me any more details than that. Well, he didn't give me details about anything. We walked in silence, entering the thick woods. I had to step over fallen trees and water from heavy nightly fogs and mists accumulated on my shoes, making them slippery. Jacob kept a constant hold on my hand so I wouldn't fall completely on my face. He didn't smile the whole time, even if I laughed when I fell. Oh, well. I didn't so much understand why meeting with Vampires would be so bad, but that was for me to find out. Then again, he also wasn't too happy about me coming along. He wanted me to stay at home, but I realized that if I begged hard enough and used a quiet voice and came really close to his face, I could get anything. His mind was for me to control. It made me snicker.

"What?" He asked, turning his head in my direction. I couldn't see him that well. The moon was the only light that peered through the thick tops of the trees, so I could only see his outline. I chuckled again.

"Just thinking about something." I shrugged. "You woulndn't think it was funny."

"Oh?" He slowed down. Hopefully this would get him in a better mood. "Tell me, lets see." I was quiet for a second, thinking of how I could tell him. I tugged his hand and he stopped. I took both of his hands and craned my neck to look up at him. He was so, so, tall and so huge. He had the bodily appearance of someone close to twenty, but really he didn't act like it. He acted his age. Seventeen.

"Thinking about how I could get whatever I wanted from you." I smiled, feeling almost in control.

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that is?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, like back at my house. All I had to do was get really close, look in your eyes, and beg." I smiled, too, feeling the tension lift into the air. This was Jacob, and this was me being with Jacob. I pulled myself closer and let out the slight hint of a chuckle, doing the same thing I pictured: I put myself as close as I could to him, our bodies impossibly close to eachother. My eyes looked up where his would have been if I could see him, and I smiled. He bent down and kissed me. Just like that. So this was the power women had over men, hm? I thought that maybe I should use it more often. "Feeling any less aggrivated?" He pulled me away and left me to breathe after he kissed the breath right from my mouth. But still I couldn't stop smiling.

"Some. I still don't think you should have come." I felt him shrug and I threw my arms around his neck. He had to bend down. "But like you said, there are certain things you do." I felt his throat vibrate when he chuckled and we both fell out of the embrace. "Let's keep going. It's just a little bit farther." Jacob tensed up when he said that and I sighed, knowing that our moment had passed. I did as I had before, watching my feet-- or trying to-- to keep from tripping too much and Jacob fell silent again. All I could hear was my breathing. How far away was it?

Jacob slowed after a few more minutes of walking in the wet woods and I looked up. This was the clearing he had found me in. I scanned the area, immediately seeing the reason he tensed up so badly. Two people sat on the ground, a girl laying back against a boy's chest. They were the most beautiful people I'd seen in the world. The girl had long brown hair and it curled at the end, just slightly. She had the most perfect body I'd ever seen on a woman, even through her close perfection shone from her. Her face was gorgeous, her skin white. Her eyes were black from what I could see and under them looked almost slightly bruised. The boy was just as gorgeous. Even through his shirt I could see the muscle that his chest bore. His hair was a messy dirty blonde, thrown about in a very modelesque way, his eyes had the same darkness under them. Only, the color was almost gold, like an amber color. His skin was paper white, just like the girls. I presumed she was Bella, and she was beautiful. Both of their heads turned in our direction and I felt Jacob's hand tremble over mine. I looked up at him but all he could do was stare at the Vampire couple. I put another hand over his, moving my thumb across his skin. I wanted to stop his shaking, it was scaring me.

"That's her?" The girls voice was the only thing I could hear. It was just as gorgeous as her looks. She looked disappointed, staring at me. Almost glowering at me. I shot a dirty look back and she smiled devilishly. The boy shot out both of his hands to grab her forearms as she sat up. Bella whipped her head around, her hair a flurry of brown around her head. She grunted and looked back at me and Jacob. The sour mood seemed to drop from her face and she stood up. So did the boy. "What's your name?" I looked up at Jacob, but he didn't look at me. He only continued to look at Bella, his breath getting as shaky as his body.

"I'm Katelyin." I had to say it twice. The first time I couldn't even hear myself. I saw her smile again, but it wasn't as...menacing this time. "Are you Bella?" She almost looked shocked that I knew her name. She nodded. Her eyes, though they were still dark, seemed to soften.

"What do you think about yourself, Katelyin? About why Jacob is with you?" That was a very strange thing for her to ask. But then I remembered that Jacob loved her once. Did she ever love him back? Ever? I looked down for a second, narrowing my eyes at the ground, trying to think.

"I'm not sure," I said, looking back up. "I don't know why it's me." I looked up at Jacob and his soft brown eyes shot me a look. I saw a hint of a smile. That helped me a little. "I don't understand what would set me apart from other girls. There are so many other people so much more than I am." I shrugged.

"More what?" She raised her chin, her dark eyes seeming to stare me down. "Tell me the truth." Something in my brain clicked. What was the truth? How did I feel? I didn't know what to say, but words poured out anyway.

"I don't think I'm that good for Jacob, but when he's with me, I feel like the most important person in the world. I feel like a princess." My cheeks flushed. What was going on? It was as if the truth was being sucked right out of my mind. It was a little embarassing to say that I felt like princess. It sounded so second grade. Whatever. I continued on. "He tells me how amazing I am and how much he loves me, and I want to cry whenever he does." I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye snap his head in my direction, as if shocked. He frowned. "Because I don't know what's going on with me. Every time he does, my heart skips a beat and I'm so confused as to why. I'm confused as to why I can't put a word on my feelings, and I hate it. But I love it, and I want to love him." I got quiet. "I think I do." It was almost a whisper. Jacob looked at me, then back at Bella and the boy she was with. She was beaming.

"You heard it, Jacob." She motioned a hand at me. "She wants to give to you what you give to her. You have yourself a keeper." Jacob smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder. "So you're happy?"

"Well, yeah." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Why wouldn't I be? I have everything I've ever wanted." His words had intended to sting her and they did. Her eyes narrowed. She turned her back to us and took long strides away, disappearing and leaving the boy behind. He spoke, his voice rhythmic and beautiful.

"I'm glad for you, Jacob." He smiled, but didn't show his teeth. "I'm glad you've healed the hole in your heart." He tilted his head towards Jacob. "Now you understand why I couldn't let her go." He flashed a real smile this time and his eyes shot to me. Goosebumps rose on my skin. His own marble skin looked so soft...I just wanted to touch it, I wanted to know what a real live vampire feels like, what he smells like, or lives like. "Take care of this pup, hm? He's very serious about you, Katey. Love him with all your heart." His eyes switched, now very sad-looking. They focused back on Jacob. "She really misses you, Jacob." With that, he, as well, turned and walked out of sight. My eyes stayed on the ground they had walked on and I slid my hand out of Jacob's and walked slowly over to where they sat. They had left imprints in the ground from where they sat and stood. Vampires, I mouthed silently to myself. Real live Vampires had been speaking to me. I blinked at the ground and sank to my knees, thinking about the words that spilled from my mouth. No, from my heart. I heard Jacob walk behind me.

"You alright?" I nodded, staring absentmindedly into nowhere and he slid to a sit beside me, a hand weaving it's way through my hair. "How'd she get all of that out of you?" I shook my head right and left, my lips parted just slightly.

"I don't know," I breathed. I blinked into the darkness the Vampires had disappeared into. "It was like...she forced it out of me. I don't know." I shrugged, continuing to shake my head. Jacob's hands placed on both of my cheeks and pulled my face to look at him. "I really don't know. I'm not even sure of what all I said." Jacob smiled, pulling me closer to him. My legs propped on either side of his waist and my hands rested on his chest. My eyes were wide and my brain frantically was working to figure out how such knowledge escaped me. I'd never been able to come up with the right words, but I did just then. Jacob kissed me once, but it wasn't even long enough for me to close my eyes. Just a peck.

"You said you almost loved me." His smile grew when he repeated the words. I nodded, looking at his face with all the seriousness I had in me. I think the only reason I said I didn't _love _Jacob was only because of the short time we'd been together. Three weeks, at the most. But then again, Romeo and Juliet took place in five days, maybe four. They fell in love the moment they saw eachother. That was how it was in Jacob's case; he had love at first smell. I remember he was a werewolf when he caught my scent, when he found out he loved me. He hadn't even seen my face yet, and he already loved me. But that was because of imprinting. What excuse did I have? I was only human. Weren't humans supposed to start loving eachother over the years? I loved my mother the day I learned what love is, even before, when I didn't know. So maybe I loved Jacob but just didn't know it. Time wasn't anything important in this case. No. I had decided right then and there what position I was in.

"No," I shook my head, leaning in closer to his face. "I love you. Really, for real, Jacob. I love you." My tongue tingled when I said that and my lips turned upwards into a smile. Jacob smiled too. His arms wound their way around my waist and I was so close to him it nearly hurt because of how tightly he pushed me against himself. But I didn't care. I loved him! He kissed me so much my head felt dizzy, and my lips felt numb. I was nearly gasping when it broke. But it would be stupid to do so. I breathed in slowly through my nose and Jacob kissed my throat. "I love you," I repeated. I wanted to say it over and over, because this time it was a definite. I felt him smile against the sensitive skin of my neck and he kept kissing.

"I love you too." He mumbled between kisses. So. Here we were. I had just met Vampires and had the truth stolen right from my mouth-- truth I didn't even know. I didn't even know I loved Jacob Black, the indian boy who turned out to be a werewolf. But he was mine. I had concluded that nothing else mattered when he was with me but him, and that I was allowed to love him, as long as it was the truth, and as long as it wasn't anything that would end up in disaster. I knew this wouldn't end up in disaster. I knew I loved Jacob Black, and I knew I wanted to be his forever. I wanted to get married to him, and have little indian babies, and I wanted to be his werewolf wife for all of eternity. Well, until I died, at least. I stopped thinking when I felt the pressure of Jacob's body on top of mine. Where had time gone? What had I been doing? My back was wet now from the dew of the ground, and it had soaked through the sweater. Now my back was cold, but Jacob's unnaturally hot body cured me of the shivers. He kissed wherever he could, where exposed skin showed. That was my face and neck, part of my collar bone area. "Hey," I mumbled. He hummed in response, kissing my jawline. I turned my head from him to get a break.

"Yeah?" His head sat up and I looked up at him, how his hair fanned around his face and was wild and wiry, but reached his chin. It was getting long. Maybe once it had been longer...I don't know.

"Let's go." I smiled and wiggled my way out from under him. He scooped me off his feet, giving me one last kiss before we started the walk home. All around, today had been a very productive day, and I enjoyed it probably more than I'd enjoyed in a lot of things. I just couldn't wait for what more time with Jacob would bring.


End file.
